Dragon Shippuden
by JobyBlack52870
Summary: What if one of the Saiyan's listened to Bardock about his warning of Freiza? And then sent his own son to earth where Goku was sent, but instead his space pod went through a wormhole that sent him into the Naruto universe and what if he arrived at the time when naruto was born and the nine-tails attacked? How will this saiyan change the world and story of Naruto?
1. Prologue

**I don't own ether Dragon ball z or Naruto, Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Starts at the bar scene in Bardock father of Goku**

* * *

 ** _(Gurki's pov)_**

Ah finally some rest from planetary conquering ah who am i kidding i hate conquering planets i wish we could just fight for sport but alas Freiza would kill us if we try to go up against him. Hmm i wonder what my old friend Bardock is doing? He should have been here by now. **(Little did i know my questions were about to be answered)**

 *** Not too long later the entrance door opens and who do i see? My friend bardock bloody and battered he seemed to be having trouble walking as an example he try's to lean on a table but instead flips it ***

 *** The other saiyan's were laughing at bardock for some reason it's was probably because he looked delusional, "I" on the other hand wandered how did he get those wounds. He then got up and started to speak ***

"Listen everybody it's Freiza he's coming for us" Bardock said vary weary

Us? one of the saiyan's asked "You mean you right?" another saiyan said mockingly

No all of us you,me, everyone here it's true he's scared of us he wants us all dead. My hole crew died because of that freak! bardock responded aggressively

"Bardock gets his tail wiped and it's the end of the world right? one of the saiyan's laughed

 *** Soon after all the other saiyan's started to laugh again *** Maybe you goons "Should stop pretending to be elites" *** More and more saiyan's laughed ***

"No kidding bardock welcome to the real world buddy boy! It hurts don't it?" two of the saiyan's joked *** The reason i wasn't laughing was because of bardocks eye's i saw something i have never really seen in another saiyan. "Pain and sorrow" ***

So freiza's scared of us huh? Let's tell him we'll leave him alone if he bow's down when his in the presence of a saiyan! a few more joined in as if it was a joke

 *** I could tell bardock was not joking and then he finaly snaped ***

F-Fools You'er dead. bardock said a little quietly *** But i was close enough too here him say that "barely" as the other saiyan's kept laughing and jokeing around ***

FOOLS YOU"ER ALL DEAD! bardock yelled out and made all the saiyan's shut up

He's on his way. bardock said vary wary again Come on bardock. one saiyan said

Fine believe what you want to believe but i'm going to try and stop him. bardock said running out of the bar *** I quickly followed after him wanting to understand more of what he was talking about and if i need to send my newborn son away ***

* * *

 ** _(Bardock's pov)_**

 *** I quickly ran up some stairs to try and get a better view of the sky but i stop cause of lack of oxygen. as i breath heavily i here someone call my name ***

 _Bardock! a voice said_ Who is it show your self who's calling me? **No answer** Come out i now your here *** I looked around for the voice that was calling to me. But as i look i notice that i'm on a wired looking planet. Then i here the same voice again but louder ***

 _Bardock!_ Huh? *** I look to my right and i see a figure in strange orange and blue clothing *** _You know who i am don't you bardock? the voice asked_ *** I look closer and what i see shocked me. I remember seeing visions of my son growing up and wearing similar clothing. This person before me WAS my son Kakarot (also known as Goku) ***

Yes you'er my son. *** I reach out my hand to try and grab him but then he began to speak *** _It's not to late father. To be different_ *** Kakarot turns to face me *** _Then "him" *** Goku turns into freiza ***_ *** I was in shock at what i just seen my son morphed into freiza. After that the planet i was on just blew up like someone destroyed it. the next thing i know i was on the stairs i was running up to before i ended up on that weird world ***

Where am i this is madness where i was seemed just as real as this. Freiza i got to stop him *** I started to run back up the stairs but then i here my name being called again ***

Bardock wait! a voice behind bardock said Oh no not again.

* * *

 _ **(Gurki's pov)**_

Bardock! i said finally catching up to bardock

Gurki? What are you doing here? bardock asked looking like he's seen a ghost

What an old friend con't say hello? i asked sarcastic

Look i don't have time for this. bardock said about to run back up the stairs until i grabbed his arm

Wait i need to know. Is freiza really coming for us? i asked letting go of bardocks hand

Yes yes he is. bardock seemed a little sad when he said that

And how do you know that?

Well you know that planet me and my crew conquered the one that was said that people that live there have psychic powers and could see the future? *** i nodded ***

Well it's true they do have that kind of power one of them gave me the power to see the future and it was the future of planet Vegeta being destroyed by freiza! I learned about this after i was healed by one of the medical machines and found my crew killed by one of freiza's lackeys i fought him but lost. Then i tried to worn the other saiyans but they wouldn't believe me. bardock relied to my question

I-i see then... ... ... i'm coming with you. i said surprising bardock

Your going to come with me just like that? bardock asked still a little shocked

Yeah we've been friends for a long time bardock i know you better then anyone i believe you plus i always hated freiza.

T-thank you gurki i wish the other saiyan's weren't so stupid like us and- before bardock could finish i interrupted him

Wait just in case we are all killed i want to sent my son off planet with you'er son. bardock looked at me like i was crazy i now it's not like saiyans to worry about there children but i couldn't help it

Huh okay go ahead meet me in the sky when your finished. bardock responded running back up the stairs

 *** I quickly hurried back down the stairs a little shocked after what bardock said and flew as quickly as i could to the medical center there i found my son who looked a little bit like bardock's son minus the hair (imagine beat's hair from dbz heroes) before i grabbed him i checked his power level the scouter said it was "17"** Huh this is a little above average saiyan infants i'm impressed. **I picked my son up and stormed out of the building i headed for the space pad and found only one infant sized pod left i quickly put him into the pod then erased the message that tell's us saiyan's as baby's about our heritage, how to survive, and to kill all life. I made a little message of my own and sent him off to a planet called earth at least i hope that's were bardock's son went. The pod quickly flew into space and now far beyond what the eye can see. Then out of nowhere freiza's ship appeared i can see some flying towards it i knew who it was it was bardock. I quickly flew after him and after dealing with hundreds of freiza's solders he finally showed him self. The solders of course cheered for freiza (you now long live lord freiza and all that) but nether i nor bardock did not.**

Hehehe no way you've lived long enough. said bardock Actually too long for my taste i said with a smirk

Freiza listen up we quit all of us got it we don't work for you anymore we're free! yelled bardock Find someone else to do you'er dirty work! i yelled along side bardock

Oh yeah there is one last thing. bardock stated as he and i gathered energy in our hands This is for all the people we killed in your name i wish we were never foolish enough too obey you! Here have it! *** We through our energy balls at him but all he did was laugh and then build up an energy of his own and it just absorbed ours and got bigger it shocked me and bardock. Freiza now laughing sent his ball of energy to us bardock and i both yelled in horror as we were engulfed by the death ball all we could think about was our son's i had a felling that my son was going to be a great warrior i had a smile on my face as i died the last thing me and bardock screamed was our son's names. ***

KAKAROT! Yelled bardock

KURUK! i yelled

* * *

 _ **(Narration)**_

 _ *** Kuruk a new born infant saiyan now laying in his little space pod couldn't help but fell like something was wrong and started to cry but not only cry he started to kick and punch around a lot and prematurely started the message that was going to play after he landed on earth. Kuruk my son i wanted to leave you this massage in case i fail my... ... ... mission (hearing his fathers voice the little infants tantrum seemed to stop and listens to his fathers voice) anyway what i want you my son is to not destroy life but to protect it i nor you'er mother may not be around you in your life but i want you to remember, always be strong and be kind unlike me or the other Saiyan's...(Gurki then explains kuruks saiyan heritage and what saiyans do he also told him if he is ever hungry look for animals blast them and then eat them making sure that his son knows what they look like he showed images of all kinds of animals, he then tells him what to do to survive after he was finished, gurki then has a little talk with his son) Son this maybe the last time i get to hold you in my arms if i never see you again i wanted to tell you from me and you'er mother we love you stay stong my son. The message ends ***_

 _ *** The new born saiyan no longer hearing his father's voice began to cry and through a tantrum again and this time damaged his space pod and made it change it's course to a wormhole. As the saiyan pod gets sucked into the wormhole instead of being destroyed he was sent too another dimension and immediately headed to it's earth . ***_

 _ *** After 2 day's of drifting through space the saiyan pod finally landed on "earth" and landed in a little forest near a certain village we all now and love. But it wasn't a soft landing as the protective glass broke into nine thousand pieces if any more broke it would have been over nine thousand. The saiyan infant crawled out of his pod almost landing in the broken glass finding him self hungry and remembering his father's words he looked for what his father described as an animal. He looked and looked but could not find any animals the little baby did find an opening to exit the forest the infant took his chances and upon exiting the forest the saiyan also found a village and also a giant animal within the village with nine tales. The "animal" fit the description of what they looked like or at lest what his father told him but the then he also seen something else a full moon...**_

* * *

 **And i am stopping right there woo you people do not know how long and hard it was to write this prologue. Man but it was sure fun don't expect super long chapters like this one all the time and don't expect the next chapter too be soon i get a lot to deal with. Anyway how did you guy's like this story if you've enjoyed it great and thank you And if you didn't like it get lost no seriously thank you too if you'er a little confused about how kuruk is able to learn stuff as an infant in my story saiyan's learn how to survive from the little messages when they are sent to other planets as babies. anyway if you guy's liked it give this story some love show it to your friends girl friends boy friends mom dad brother sisster it doesn't matter love ya guy's. Oh and** **If any of you are wandering Gurki's power level is around 7000,** **see ya in the next one and i'm out.**


	2. Enter Oozaru Kuruk: Nine tails vs Oozaru

**I don't own naruto nor dragon ball z**

 **I could not wait to start writing this story again-* _Updated* Sorry for the long wait._**

* * *

 _ **(Minato's pov)**_

 _ *** After saving Kushina from the masked man and the Nine-tails i teleported us home away from any harm.(Well almost) After making sure she stay's with our new born son naruto, i went to confront this madness ***_

 _ *** Standing on the hokage mountain i remind my self- No tell my self what i'm here to do ***_

"As Hokage, i will protect the village,my family. Right now. This is what i need to do. I will not allow it to do what it pleases!

 _ *** I look on to see the Nine-tail's has stopped it's destruction and turns towards me ***_

"So you've finally noticed me?

 _ *** As it seemed to be gathering chakra for it's kyuubi bomb, i was getting ready to protect the kage summit but then something stopped it- no more like punched it and sent the nine tails flying out of the village and into a small forest ***_

"W-what!? _*** As i began to see it more clearly i-it resembles the four-tails! But it only had one tail and had blackish brown hair. W-what is this? ***_

"What the hell is going on!?

 _ *** It roar a mighty roar and ran after the nine-tails, the reason? i do not know. But it only seemed to attack the nine-tails and left the Leaf village unharmed ***_

 _ *** All of a sudden i felt a presence behind me i knew who it was "grabbing my kunai" i turned and try to stab the masked man but to my surprise my kunai just went through him like he was the air it self ***_

"I am your opponent. **the masked man spoke** And your done for. _*** Hearing those words i quickly teleported away from him ***_

* * *

 _ **(Masked man's pov)**_

"He got away... So fast..." _*** I look to see where the nine-tails was but to my surprise it was fighting with something. I look closer and i was beyond shocked ***_

"W-what the hell is that? That's not a tailed beast, what's going on here? ***Sigh*** No matter maybe "he" has some answers, hmm maybe this could work out better than i expected."

* * *

 _ **(Minato's pov)**_

 _* What was that? What was that jutsu he tried to use? no matter i need to try and help the others. *_

 ** _* But then the masked man just appeared out of know where *_** I won't let you go that easily. the masked man said coldly

* _He can use the teleportaion jutsu too?*_ Who are you? Why are you attacking the Leaf village?"

"What good would that do if i told you? you'll be finished in no time anyway." **the masked man replied**

* * *

 _ **(**_ **Gonna skip there battle real quick cause i want to get to the good stuff _)_**

* * *

 _ **(Battle of the Beasts)**_

 _ **(Aka: Oozaru vs Nine-tails)**_

 **After being hit and sent flying into a forest the nine tails now beyond furious look's at his attacker. The nine-tails almost mistook the giant monkey for the four tails if it wasn't for the obvious differences.**

 **The mighty Oozaru then dashed towards the nine tails. Knowing he was about to attack the nine-tails slapped the great ape away. (Or so he thought)**

 **The oozaru caught one of the nine-tail's tails and swung him around and around and around and finally let's him go.**

 **The nine-tails landed in back in the leaf village. And now that the mighty oozaru was hot on his trails again, the nine-tails gathered chakra for his tailed beast bomb.**

 **With enough chakra gathered the nine tail's launched his attack straight towards the great ape.**

 **The oozaru seeing this as a threat gathered some energy of his own sent a purple energy beam from his mouth.**

 **Upon seeing this the leaf's ninja and shinobi were in shock that the giant monkey was able too match the nine tails power and just watched as things unfolded in front of them.**

 **As the power struggle between the nine tails and the oozaru waged on the oozaru's energy beam was starting to give way. Until...**

* * *

 _ **(Back with Minato)**_

What is this...!? A contract seal!? **the masked man questioned in shock**

The nine tails is no longer yours! **replied minato**

* * *

 _ **(Back with the beasts)**_

 **The nine tails could feel the control over him slip away and it felt good too him but he left him self an opening.**

 **Seeing his chance the oozaru gave his energy beam twice as much power and won the power struggle.**

 **Sent flying once again the nine tails lands in the middle of konoha. Thinking that he's won the oozaru pounds his chest like a gorilla. Afterwords thinking he's killed the nine tails the oozaru calmly walks over to it to clam his prize that was until the nine tails quickly snaps back up and uppercuts the oozaru and sends him flying across konoha and then finally stopping in front of the kage summit unconscious.(Well at lest for a momment) _"How dose that feel you monster?"_ The nine tails thought**

* * *

 _ **"After Oozaru Kuruk was "knocked out"**_

 _ **(Hiruzen's "third hokage"pov)**_

 _ *** Damn, the nine-tails seemed to have knocked out that giant ape look's like we're going to have to take it's place and fight the nine tails our selfs ***_

 _ *** As we were about to attack the nine tails but then there came a roar... A roar so mighty it rivaled nine tails. Looking back to see where it came from, it was the giant monkey looking more furious then anything i'v ever seen before. And it seemed to not care what was in it's path as it just knocked down building after building and trampling over almost every ninja,shinobi, and any remaining citizens of konoha. It's just as or even more destructive than the nine tails... I-i fear we may have to take care of "him" after we have dealt with the nine-tails ***_

* * *

 _ **(Battle of the Beasts round 2)**_

 **Before nine-tails could go about in his destructive rampage he hears a roar coming from behind him. The nine-tails was a little shocked to see the Oozaru back on it's feet, not only that but sprinting towards him not caring what was in his path.**

 **With a grin the nine-tails says _"Come_ on!"** **Even though the great ape was a little no maybe lot smaller then the nine-tails, he could stand his own against him.**

 **The great ape waiting no time sprinted towards the nine-tails with such a fury that he'd forgot that his hunger now he just wanted to kill the nine-tails...**

 **Now finally caught up, the oozaru quickly landed a right fist to the nine-tails knocking him out of the leaf village. This time the nine-tails caught himself in mid air but still landed out of the hidden leaf village. The nine-tails quickly turned his attention towards the great ape who was now on his trails yet again which annoyed the nine-tails extremely.**

 **The great ape, now finally caught up tries to throw a punch but the nine-tails caught him and through him in a near by forest. Recovering from being thrown, the oozaru turns his attention towards the nine-tails *beating his cheat.* The nine-tails quickly sprint towards the great ape, doges the punch the great ape through and sent the great ape flying with a uppercut somewhat further away from the leaf village.**

* * *

 _ **(Back with Minato again)**_

You are worthy of your title. "Fourth hokage",inflecting injury upon me and separating me from the nine-tails... **the masked man commented** But he will be mine for good one day. By the way where did you get that giant monkey?

W-what? You don't know nothing about that "giant ape" ether? I thought that you would know more about it!? **minato relied**

So you don't know anything about that monster? Hmm interesting. **the masked man responded** Anyway, i shall rule this world. there are plenty ways to go about it. **the masked man said before he disappeared**

 _ *** Given his tone... His not joking around... So if he doesn't know about this "great ape" ether then where DID it come from? ***_

 **"Crash!"**

 _ *** But... for now... ***_

* * *

 ** _(Battle of the Beasts final round)/(Minato's pov)/(Third person view)_**

 **The oozaru and nine-tails now battling it out far away from the village creating little shock waves through out the little forest and open felled. Not knowing that some of the leaf's shinobi/ninja were following them.**

 **The nine-tails now having the great ape on the run saw an opening and grabbed the great ape's tail. To the nine-tails confusion the great ape just went limp and looked as if it was losing power. _Ah a weakness?_ The nine-tails thought.**

 **The nine-tails now curious about the great ape's weakness let's go of his tail. The oozaru now realizing that he's free quickly gets up and throws a right hand aiming towards the nine-tails. But misses and falls to the ground hard. Seeing as how the great ape was so weak, the nine-tails quickly grabbed his tail again. The nine-tails now knowing somewhat how the weakness worked had an evil grin and asked him self. _I wander what would happen if i cut this tail off?_ The nine-tails thought.**

 **Not knowing that there was a certain ninja watching the whole thing. What the nine-tails did next shocked the leaf shinobi and an approaching Minato alike. The nine-tails cut the oozaru's tail off... To the leaf shinobi/ninja and Minato's surprise the oozaru was now shrinking.(For the dbz fans faster then normal) Minato finally arrives with Gamabunta landing on the nine-tails. Minato then caught the now now shrinking oozaru and was now shocked beyond belief to see the mighty great ape that was able to go toe to toe with the nine-tails was just a baby who looked a little inhuman like, with already full grown hair.**

 _ **Lord fourth!**_ **spoke** **Gamabunta**

I know **Minato replied seeming to be broken out of his thoughts**

 **Throwing the baby in the sky "knowing he was going to catch him" minato then jumped down performing hand signs and landing on the nine-tails head catching the falling baby. Then without warning all three of them teleported away.**

* * *

 ** _Yeah yeah yeah i know, i just needed to do a lot. And i mean a lot of research. Mainly just about Naruto as a whole, next chapter well have a few time jumps nothing major just a few minor time jumps._**

 ** _So if you guy's have any suggestions like i said before feel free to suggest them too me._**

 ** _Oh and before i forget Kushina will live so i know some of you are happy about that one right?_**

 ** _Anyway hope you guy's enjoyed it i'll see ya'll in the next one. Peace._**


	3. Chapter 3 (for real this time)

**I don't own Naruto or Dragon ball z**

 **P.s. The pov's stop this chapter.**

 **Also, **warning** An early time jump. I couldn't think of what too do in this scene, and i could not find anything to help. Anyway, without further ado let's start the next chapter.**

 ***Update* Yep, i got the files back! I, won't go into saying how it happened but just be glad i managed to recover them. Okay now on to the story!**

* * *

 ** _The time jump is not vary far, i'd say about 6 years. so i'll explain what happened first._**

* * *

 _Before Minato died, he persuaded Kushina to look after both "Naruto and Kuruk"(He will have an adopted name) as their mother._

 _He also told her about Kuruk being able to turn into a giant monkey, that may pose a threat if not raised right. And that ether the moon or the now missing tail, may be the key to the transformation. Soon after, minato sealed one half of the Nine-tails inside naruto then shortly "died". Kushina now, was left to grieve over his death. While the two babies **(Naruto and Kuruk)** just cry out of distress._

 _After what seemed like hours. **(or in Kushina's case** **years)** Some of the Hidden leaf shinobi, and Lord third. Finally arrived at the scene. Kushina explained the situation as best she could. After she was done explaining. Lord third now, understanding what happened to Minato,Nine-tails, and the great ape. Asked if she would like to stay the night at his house, or one of the still standing apartments. Kushina appreciated the offer. And chose to go with one of the "surprisingly" still remaining little apartments._

 _After settling in one of the still standing apartment. Lord third gave Kushina the "necessary requirements". She fed the two hungry babies. **(Kuruk more so, every other DBZ fan know why)** And with all the remaining energy she had left. She put the now sleeping babies in their own little cribs and then finally went to sleep her self._

 _A few day's later. Kushina successfully adopted Kuruk and gave him a new name. Yuudai Uzumaki..._

 _Almost a full year later Kuruk's (or in this case Yuudai) tail had grown back. Worried, Kushina Would never let "little Yuudai" ever see the full moon._

 _Exactly three year's later, Naruto and Yuudai now little toddlers. Would somehow always seem to get into "trouble". Naruto more so than Yuudai. **(Author's note: I think you guy's know what i mean by "trouble")**_

* * *

 **Damn that was long. Anyway, _Time Jump: three years later..._**

* * *

 _ **(Kuruk's/Yuudai's nightmare...)**_

 _ **Screams could be heard all around as i just watch in horror. All i see is destruction everywhere. I see... i see my village being destroyed by a giant monster. It wasn't the Nine-tailed fox like everybody else seamed too fear but it was more monstrous, more sinister...**_

 _ **I-it was something else. Something that my village also feared... The Great Ape. The monster that could match the Nine-tails in power...**_

 _ **YUUDAI! (I hear someone yell.)**_

 _ **Huh!? was my answer.**_

 _ **YUUDAI HELP ME! (That sounds like... Naruto...) I look in all directions but-But i could not find Naruto or mom. Then. CRASH.**_

 _ **I slowly turn turn around and i was shocked, and paralyzed in horror. The Great Ape was right there looking down at me. But for some reason my fear just disappeared and was turned into... Excitement!?**_

 _ **All of a sudden, the monster disappeared. I then had a huge sigh of relief, after that. But then i heard Naruto's voice again.**_

 _ **YUUDAI! (There it is again b-but where?) I then quickly turn too my left and see Naruto and mom reaching out to me. I then ran... No Sprinted as fast as i could to them but... Instead i got further and further and further away from them.**_

 _ **The more and more i seemed to be getting further away from them.** **I reached out with my hand and scream for them.**_ **MOM! NARUTO! _All of a sudden they just turned around and started to slowly walkaway into the shadows._**

 ** _Now i couldn't help but cry. But i still kept running hoping to catch up with them._ MOM! NARUTO! COME BACK!**

 **MOM!**

* * *

 _ **(Back in the real world)**_

Mom! ( **Yelled Naruto trying to wake up his sleeping mother)**

Hmm...? What is it naruto? **(Kushina** **replied waking up)**

Mom, Y-Yuudai it's Yuudai! **(Naruto said with such worry)**

What? Whats wrong? **(Kushina asked, instantly wide awake and out of bed)**

He won't stop crying and shaking. Mom, come on. **(Naruto answered. And begged for his mother to follow him in there shared room)**

 ***Now being lead and rushed by her son Naruto. To both of her sons shared room. Kushina enters to see a crying and shaking Yuudai. Rushing to one side of his bed as she tries to wake her son up.***

Yuudai! Yuudai wake up! **(Kushina said worryingly shaking Yuudai waking him up)**

M-mom? **(Yuudai finally spoke whipping away some of his tears)**

It's okay, you were just having a nightmare. **(Kushina reassured Yuudai and giving him a loving hug)** Do you wanna talk about it?

No. No mom, it's okay. I'm okay now. **(Yuudai replied with a big smile)**

Oh, okay well if you want to talk about it know that i'm here for you okay? **(Kushina told Yuudai giving him another hug)**

Yeah me too bro! Believe it! **(Naruto yelled out loud with a thumbs up) *Yuudai gave Naruto a small nod after that. Then for a split second there was silence***

Well, i guess it's time for you two boy's too get ready for the shinobi academy. **(said Kushina breaking the small silence)**

 ***The boy's listened to their mother. And started too get dressed, and ready for "school"* _(There basically wearing the same thing, just different colored t-shirts.)_**

* * *

 _ **(Inside story)**_

* * *

 _So basically, the people in the hidden leaf village still treat Nauto the same. Just not as much when Kushina is around. Kuruk, (or Yuudai in this case) was avoided more than anything, as they believe he too, is a demon as well. At times, Kuruk wonder's why he has a tail and why the villagers treat him and Naruto the way they do._

 _After, their first time going to the shinobi academy. They, were considered outcasts by the majority of the other students. It bothered them for awhile, but they knew as long as they had each other they wouldn't really have to worry about anything._

 _(Well almost anything)_

* * *

 ** _(Shinobi academy)_**

 ***Naruto & Yuudai had arrived a little late, but Iruka brushed them off. And ****after a while(one hour)Iruka, called everyone to follow him outside***

Hey Yuudai, what do you think Iruka Sensei is calling us out for? **(Naruto asked)**

How should i know? Maybe it's a field trip? **(Yuudai answered with a slight shrug)**

 ***Now being lead outside. Iruka told everyone that their all going too have a quick little sparing match. Though almost everyone had questions about what sparing is. Yuudai's eye's just lit up with excitement. As for Naruto, he wondered who he'd be fighting against. and was hoping it wasn't against his brother Yuudai.***

 ***Three sparing matches later. And both Naruto and Yuudai were still wondering who there opponents where? And, one of them found out after Shikamaru and Choji seemed to have forfeit there own match.***

Next up is! Sasuke Uchiha! ***girls go wild bla bla bla*** And... Yuudai Uzumaki. All right step up, you two. **(Iruka said)**

 _ **So, i'm going up against Sasuke huh?**_ **(Yuudai thought)**

 ***Both, Sasuke and Yuudai made their way, towards the sparing circle. And made one hand sign each* *girls started cheering for Sasuke to kick Yuudai's ass bla bla bla***

Begin! **(yelled Iruka)**

 _Sasuke, was the first one to make a move. Going in for a knock out punch but... Unknown to everyone, Yuudai had seen too many openings Sasuke had left wide open. Yuudai then took his chance and dodged Sasukes punch which surprised everyone. And straight up did a shoryuken. That knocked Sauske all most out of the circle. Surprised and angered. Sauske got up and ran at Yuudai with a flurry of punches. But too everyone's surprise yet again, Yuudai avoided Every Single Punch thrown at him. Sasuke's plain was to make Yuudai step out of the sparing circle so he could win. And it seemed it was about to work. Until, Yuudai stop backing up and grabbed one of Sasuke's arms and threw him out of the circle, and out of bounds._

So, did win? **(Yuudai asked with a grin)**

U-uh oh yes. Winner by out of bounds Yuudai Uzumaki! **(Iruka announced still a little shocked on how Yuudai was able to beat Sasuke)**

Oh yes! **(both Yuudai and Naruto said at the same time)**

 ***The other kids just booed Yuudai for his win against Sasuke***

 ***After the sparing matches were complete, Iruka called every student to follow him back to the class room. As they where all walking everyone "mostly the girls" had evil looks on Yuudai for defeating Sasuke. But Yuudai hadn't noticed and was talking to his bother.***

Yuudai, how'd you do it? **(Naruto asked)**

Do what? **(Yuudai replied)**

Don't give me that. How where you able to beat Sasuke? **(Naruto replied back)**

I don't know. It just felt natural. I just felt like i've done it a thousand times. But then again he left a lot of openings. **(Yuudai said with a smirk)**

* * *

 ***After another day at The academy and everyone had gone home. Yuudai thought to him self: Where did he come from?***

 ***It was the first time he had ever thought that and he really wanted an answer. But he decided to wait and see if the answer would show it's self***

* * *

 _ **And the answer will be reviled.**_

 _ **Anyway, hay everyone it's been so long but i finally finished it! Chapter 4 should be out anytime now so, until then. Peace out.**_

 _ ***Update* Ugh... Chapter 4 is taking longer than expected so don't expect it soon. (Dammit)**_


	4. Episodes One and Two

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto.**

* * *

 ** _Yo guess who's back? That's right it's ya boy JOBYBLACK52870! (Don't ask about the name change) Lol anyway, thank you guy's for waiting so so patently trust me it was worth the wait. :)_**

 ** _Now than, on with the story!_**

* * *

 **Episode one: "The Uzumaki boys"**

* * *

Yuudai... Yuudai... **(A voice said, barely waking Yuudai up)** Yo Yuudai! wake up bro! **(Finally waking up. Yuudai is greeted by a all too familiar smile)**

Ugh... ...Naruto? **(Yuudai whispered still trying to fully wake up)**

Shh... Yuudai, get dressed and meet me at Kage summit. **(Naruto whispered to his brother carefully climbing out there window)** and make sure mom doesn't know.

Ugh, what's he up to this time? **(Yuudai questioned getting dressed in his everyday clothes which consisted of. A yellow tank top, dark blue sweat pants, two black wrist bands, and a jacket almost similar too Naruto's but it was green and black instead of orange and blue. Completed with black sandals and wrapping his tail around his waist like a belt.)**

 ***Yuudai, was now making his way too Kage summit wondering, what Naruto could be up to. His question will soon be answered as he finally reached Kage summit***

Uh Naruto what exactly are we doing here? **(Yuudai asked, as Naruto looked back at him with a mischievous grin)**

 ***Naruto, then proceeds to throw a paint bucket at Yuudai***

Well we'er going too vandalize Kage summit. **(Naruto answered, causing Yuudai to question his brother's actions)**

Uh, what? What do you mean? **(Yuudai asked with a puzzled look)**

*Sigh* Look, Yuudai we need to do this. It's one of the ways we can get noticed around here. Now, are you with me bro? **(Naruto asked holding up a paint can)**

It's not that i don't want too Naruto. ***Naruto then lowers his head in sadness thinking his brother was going too leave him. Yuudai notices this, as he finishes what he was saying*** But then again, when have i ever left you before huh? **(Yuudai finishes with a big smile, and picking up a paint bucket and brush)**

Hehe, thanks for sticking with me bro. ***Naruto and Yuudai both go for a fist bump***

Come on Naruto, you know i'll always stick by ya, no matter what. **(Yuudai stated)**

* * *

 ** _(Two hours later..)_**

* * *

Cha! Ha ha ha ha. ***** **Naruto laughed as two shinobi were chasing after both him, and Yuudai***

Oi, Naruto, Yuudai! Why would you do such a thing? You both are gonna get it this time! **(the two shinobi yelled)**

 ***And then, all four started to jump from building to building with Naruto still talking through mid jumps*** We don't care! You want to know your problem? You can't do the things we can do! Only me and my brother can do this! We'er better than all of you! Believe it! **(end of Naruto's little quote)**

 **(** _Did he really have to say all that?_ **Yuudai thought)**

 ***After loosing the two shinobi (for a short time) both Naruto and Yuudai camouflaged them self's on near by wall and it worked. After a few seconds the two brothers removed there little camouflage sheet***

Ha ha... **(Naruto laughed while rubbing the back of his neck)**

It seems we've... ...Finally lost them. **(Yuudai said sensing someone was behind them)**

Naruto! Yuudai! **(Yelled a furious Iruka causing a surprised Naruto too jump in the air and landing hard on his ass. Though, Yuudai wasn't fazed at all and just stood there with a goofy grin on his face)**

Where'd you come from Iruka sensei? **(Naruto asked)**

The Real question is why aren't you and your brother in class? **(Iruka replied pointing at both Naruto and Yuudai)**

* * *

 _ **(Shinobi academy)**_

* * *

 ***While being tied up next to his brother, Yuudai got a little lost in la la land as Iruka was talking**. **When coming out of his day dreaming. He heard his classmates groan. He asked Naruto what happened, which then made Naruto groan. Naruto explained to Yuudai what happened while he was in la la land. That Iruka has demanded everyone to retake the transformation test.***

* _Sigh_ * _(_ _But, i can't use that Chakra stuff oh man i'm gonna fail._ **Yuudai said in his thoughts** _)_

 ***Iruka walked over too both Naruto and Yuudai, untied them and looked at Yuudai and said-*** Yuudai, you've been excused form this demonstration.

Huh? Why? **(Yuudai asked while, the other students looked at him with death in there eye's especially Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand, just looked confused)**

 ***Iruka pulled Yuudai in close and whispered to him-*** We all know you can't use chakra, but you are pretty good at Taijustsu. Probably the best we've seen in years. We need people like you on the battlefield. And lord Hokage agrees, that's one of the reasons why you're excused. ***Looking at Iruka understanding what he was saying. But, Yuudai wanted to know what was the "other reason"*** What was the other reason? **(Yuudai whispered back)** Oh,uh... ...You'er mother. **(Iruka answered sweating a little)**

Heh, thought so. Anyway, what do i do now?

Well, you can ether wait until everyone's finished. Or you can get started cleaning up you and you'er brothers mess. **(Iruka replied with a strict face)**

Hmm, guess i'm staying here then. **(Yuudai said walking up the stars to his seat getting mugs from a few students)**

 ***About ten minutes had past and everyone was just about done the only ones left was Sakura,Sasuke,and Naruto. Yuudai, was confused as to why everybody transformed into Iruka? He then thought it was to get on his good side so they would pass. Once it came around to Naruto, Yuudai smiled cause knew what was coming next***

Transform! **(Naruto yelled transforming into an older naked girl version of himself making Iruka bleed from his nose)**

Ha ha ha! How was that? I call it "Sexy jutsu"! **(Naruto said still laughing a bit)**

STOP THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOU"ER LAST WARNING! **(Iruka yelled out furious)**

* * *

 _ **(Hokage summit) And (Ichiraku ramen)**_

* * *

 ***Both Naruto and Yuudai, were led by Iruka back to Hokage summit to clean up there mess. Once there, they we'er both given a bucket of water with two rags eatch. They also had there own side to clean up, Naruto on the left and Yuudai on the right. After about an hour had past and Yuudai had just finished his side and decided too help Naruto. And when Iruka told them that if they can get finished fairly quick he would take them out for ramen and not tell there mother about this incident. To which they answered by cleaning up the other half in under ten minutes.***

 ***Later in Ichiraku ramen shop. Iruka,Naruto, and Yuudai all entered and started eating there ramen soup. With Yuudai already finishing his 25th bowl in under one minute. And bleeding Iruka out of money the more and more he ate. While Naruto and Iruka were having a conversation about the Hokage, Yuudai decided not to get mixed up with it. And was in deep thought.***

 _(Wait a minute, why can't i use Chakra? I mean, i know i'm good at Taijustsu, but why does everyone have chakra and i don't?_ **Yuudai asked himself with no answer** _)_ ***Yuudai was then brought out of his thought as Naruto had told him that it was time to go home before mom starts looking for them... ... Again...***

* * *

 _ **(Uzumaki Residence)**_

 ***The two Uzumaki boy's made there way home jumping rooftop to rooftop, Yuudai was the first to enter with Naruto tailing him. It wasn't to long until they heard there mother walking towards them.***

Yuuda! Naruto! **(Yelled an angry Kushina now running towards them) *Naruto now frightened by his mother's outburst hides behind his brother*** What is this i hear about vandalizing the Hokage Summit!? **(Kushina yelled even louder wanting some answers)**

 ***The two brothers looked at each other wandering what to say. Naruto, still a little frightened by his mothers rage. Whispers to his brother that they should try and lie there way out of this. Yuudai on the other hand didn't like the idea, but he pretended to agree and shook his head yes. Yuudai being more brave than his yellow haired brother looks at his mother and than speaks-***

Mom... ...It was his idea. **(Yuudai said while pointing at Naruto)** Wow really Yuudai? **(Naruto said giving Yuudai a death stare)**

Look, i don't care who's idea it was. It was disrespectful and inappropriate. So as punishment- "Naruto, you will repaint the entire outer wall of the house." ***A small moan came from Naruto but was followed by a yes mother***

"Yuudai, you will do not just all of you'er chores but Natuto's as well." ***Unlike his brother Yuudai just had a small grin accepting his punishment***

 ***An hour had gone by And Yuudai had just finished all of his and Naruto's chores. Naruto was having some trouble so Yuudai decided to help him. After about thirty minutes they had finally repainted the entire outer wall, though Naruto was moaning and laying on his back, Yuudai was sitting down board out of his mind.*** _*Sigh*_ Naruto? **(Yuudai asked)**

Yeah? **(Naruto replied)** Have you ever wandered why i can't use that chakra stuff? **(Yuudai asked)** Well now that you mention it yeah i have been wondering. Hay, Maybe we should go ask mom? **(Naruto replied now sitting up)** Yeah okay let's go! **(Yuudai said getting up and running back inside with Naruto right behind him)**

 ***Kushina just got done making dinner and was about to call her boys but they came storming in and asking her that one question*** Mom, why can't i use chakra? **(Yuudai asked)** Yeah why can't Yuudai use chakra? **(Naruto asked really wanting to know as much as Yuudai)**

 ***Kushina was taken a little aback by the question and was trying to remember what "He" said if Yuudai asked this question***

* * *

 _ **(A few moments later)**_

 ***Kushina had now remembered and began searching for the book "He" gave her. Yuudai and Naruto exchanged looks wanting to know what there mother was doing. Later Kushina came back into the kitchen with the book and gave it to Yuudai***

Uh mom, why did you give me this book? **(Yuudai asked)** It's going to help you. Learn everything in it, you'll know what to do. **(Kushina answered)**

 ***Yuudai looked at his mom a little confused but his attention was then drawn to the book in his hand. He noticed Naruto was no longer with him it seemed he lost interest and was eating dinner. Yuudai, and Kushina quickly followed suite and began to eat dinner as well. About an hour had past and it was time for everyone to go to sleep. That night though, Yuudai stayed up a few minutes to read a few pages in his book. He was honestly shocked but excited he told himself that he'll have to try some of these "Ki Blasts" sometime but for now it was time to sleep.***

* * *

 _ **(The next day)**_

 ***Today was the graduation test everyone had to use the "Clone Jutsu" in order to pass. Yuudai was given an automatic pass From the Hokage, and once upon hearing this a lot of the other classmates gave Yuudai a death stare hating that he got off easy. Yuudai knew that this was one of Naruto's weakest Jutsu's. As Yuudai was told to return home and that they will sent Iruka to tell him if he can graduate or not, and was excused for the rest of the day, the first place he went was the forest, almost everyday he sneaks off here, and every time he does he feels as if he came from the forest like there's something connected to his past. He then sat down on a tree branch, reached into his jacket and grabbed the book his mother gave him and began to read it again. Yuudai was amazed at what he read and after four hours of reading his book and traning he decided it was time to go home. As he jumps from tree branch from tree branch back to his house it looked like it was almost night time, And as he entered his house his mother was there to greet him.***

Welcome home Yuudai, hay where's your brother? **(Kushina asked with her hands on her hips)**

Huh? Naruto's not back yet? Maybe i should go look for him. **(Yuudai said about to walk out the door but was stopped by his mother)**

Hold on Yuudai, it's getting dark out there so please be back before midnight okay? **(Kushina said in a worried/stern voice)**

I will mom. **(Yuudai said while walking out the door)**

 ***Yuudai had looked everywhere but he could not find his brother. Yuudai was about to return home thinking that Naruto may have came back home until he heard some of the leaf shinobi talking about something. He jumped down from the rooftop he was on and sneaked his way around one of the buildings to get a closer look.***

 ***Yuudai overheard them talking about Naruto stealing the "Scroll of Sealing" and heard how dangerous it is if it gets in the wrong hands. About a minute later every shinobi had left to find Naruto, Yuudai was not willing to sit back and wait until one of them catch his brother but before he was about to leave his sees on of the shinobi evilly smiling as he was running. In Yuudai's mind he thought that this "Leaf shinobi" actually knew where Naruto was. Yuudai now growing suspicious tailed the man into the woods and after awhile he found out his suspicions were true.***

 ***Yuudai found Naruto,Iruka, and this rouge ninja. He notices that Iruka was injured And told Naruto not to give the scroll to the rouge ninja now known as Mizuki. He tried to manipulate Naruto into giving him the scroll, to which Iruka responded don't listen. Yuudai was about to attack but he heard the rouge ninja Mizuki say something-***

Naruto, let me tell you something about you and your adopted brother's past.

 _(Past?_ **Yuudai asked in his head** _)_

About twelve years ago, a rule was created.

A rule? **(** **Naruto questioned)**

Yes, a rule that **everybody** but you and your brother knows. **(Mizuki said getting a shocked look from Naruto but a confused look from Yuudai a few trees back)**

W-What!? What is it? **(Naruto demanded)** Stop it Mizuki! **(Iruka Yelled but to no avail)**

The rule forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the Demon Fox Spirit and that your brother is the Great ape! **(Mizuki announced shocking Naruto and an eavesdropping Yuudai)**

W-what? **(Naruto asked with wide open eyes.)**

What did he say? **(** **Yuudai almost screamed in shock) *Time seemed to slowdown while both Yuudai and Naruto were taking in this sudden information about themself's***

Hmm it makes sense now. Why I have a tail, and why people treat me and Naruto (well mostly Naruto) like horrific monsters. But that doesn't explain how i'm even here in the first place. Who brought me here, or who created me? This doesn't make any sense. **(Yuudai said to only himself)**

 ***Finally getting out of his thoughts Yuudai decides to make his move still listening in on what Mizuki was telling Naruto. As Yuudai was hopping from branch to branch he heard Mizuki viciously say: Die, Naruto! As he throws his giant shuriken aimed directly at Naruto. Acting fast Yuudai quickly jumped out of the tree's and into the little opened field he notices that Iruka was over Naruto trying to protect him as the shuriken comes closer and closer. Yuudai quickly jumps towards the giant shuriken and catches it with ease. Surprising everyone.***

Y-yuudai? **(Naruto asked looking at his adopted brother with amazement)**

Yuudai how did you find us? **(Iruka asked but got no answer from Yuudai who just stared at Mizuki with hatred)**

So, the other demon is here as well huh? **(Mizuki mocks as he looks at Yuudai with a smirk)**

I heard everything you said about me and Naruto here's so called "past" and I gotta say, it makes sense I should thank you. Buuut you tried to kill my brother and for that. I'm going to have to hurt you vary Vary bad. **(Yuudai said with a evil stare)**

Hahahahaha you think you can beat me? **(Mizuki laughed not taking Yuudai seriously)**

I know I can kill you. **(Yuudai said bluntly with a stare that could rival a certain Saiyan Prince.) *After saying that it seemed to have enraged Mizuki while getting a concerned look from Iruka as he was now sitting next to Naruto who was still a little surprised that his brother Yuudai was able to catch the giant shuriken in mid air***

Heh, you wanna die that badly? **(Mizuki asked angrily)**

If by me you mean you? Then yes. **(Yuudai said with a smirk)**

 ***As Mizuki jumped down from his tree getting ready for the fight Yuudai walked over to Iruka and Naruto to say a few words.***

Iruka, take Naruto back to the village I'll handle Mizuki. **(Yuudai said with a stern look)**

What? Yuudai, you can't take on Mizuki by your self. **(Iruka said with Naruto agreeing)**

 ***Yuudai whispered something to Iruka that persuaded him to take Naruto and leave though Naruto was against it Iruka grabbed Naruto anyway and headed back to the village or so Yuudai thought but still leaving him with Mizuki. While they where alone Iruka started a little conversation with Naruto***

Heh, you're a fool if you think you can stop me. **(Mizuki said getting in a fighting stance)**

 ***Yuudai didn't say anything but got into a fighting stance himself and studied Mizuki noticing that there were a few openings but wanted to see how strong or weak he was***

You first Mizuki. **(Yuudai said lowering his guard)**

Ha you really are a fool. Now Nori! **(Mizuki yelled as a shadowy female ninja jumped out of one of the trees and throwing ninja stars that Yuudai barely dodged)**

Funny how you thought I was going to fight you. No, I have my eyes set on another demon. Don't worry you'll still have someone to fight, Nori here will be your opponent. **(Mizuki said laughing as he began jumping through tree to tree searching for Naruto)**

Why you! Get back here you coward! **(Screamed Yuudai as he tries to follow but was intercepted by the female ninja known as Nori by throwing a star at him almost cutting his right cheek.)**

 ***Yuudai then turns to Nori threatening her by saying,** "Stand aside girl, don't make me hurt you" **Unfazed by Yuudai's threat the female ninja summoned two clones too her side as she then gets ready to fight.** "What are you scared you'er going to loose or something?" **Yuudai mocks getting into a fighting stance himself. Remaining quiet the female ninja and her clones reach for their Katana blades trying to study Yuudai and find a weakness in his stance but nothing about him seemed to have any sort of weakness. Yuudai staring back trying to come up with a quick way to end it so he could hurry and help Naruto and Iruka. Running out of options, Yuudai decides to attack head on to test her but needed to be wary of her clones.***

 ***Finally deciding on what to do Yuudai then sprints towards her head on, jumps and seems to go for an aerial attack but, before he could do anything else her clones jump as well intercepting his attack but that's what he was expecting and wanting to happen as one clone tries to slice him in half with it's katana blade but he doges as the clone slices its other counterpart instead shocking the clone. Landing on the ground still in-shock the clone turns around too meet Yuudai as he stabs it with his hidden Kunai making it disappear. Yuudai then turns his attention back to the original seeing a look of intrest in her eye's. Yuudai putting his Kunai away thinking he won't really need it, and getting back into a fighting stance as he sees Nori does the same with her sword fully out and ready to go for the kill.***

 ***The female ninja makes the first move as she dashes towards Yuudai missing every time she tried to slice him but her objective was actually to wire him down and get him tired. Yuudai now having some trouble avoiding Nori's strikes was starting to show as he got cuts on his left arm,right leg, and nearly avoiding a stab to the chest only cutting off a few bits of his green jacket. Finally getting some space Yuudai took this chance to catch his breath as he was forming a new attack plan.** _Damn! Shes good better then i thought heh for some reason i'm getting really excited! Okay round two._ **Yuudai mentally thinks as he has a smirk on his face. As Nori came dashing at Yuudai again something catches his attention,** _Huh? what the? Why is she moving so slow?_ **Yuudai mentally asks himself as he just doges her attack with ease. Not letting up the female ninja tries again but what happened this time surprised her Yuudai caught her sword in midair with one hand. As Yuudai stared directly into her eyes he then sent her flying towards a tree with one punch. Still having her sword in his hand he walks towards her, as he gets closer Nori lays her head down in defeat as if thinking he was going to kill her. Yuudai, finally reaching her he raises her own sword against her, Nori accepting her fate she closes her eye's waiting for her death... ... ... But nothing happened she looks up to see Yuudai looking at her sword then all of a sudden brakes it in-half and throws it away. He then holds out he hand and says** "Like i said i don't want to hurt you but i'm giving you a second chance take my hand,get up,leave now, and change your ways who knows maybe someday we can have a rematch." **Nori surprised by his generosity takes his hand and gets up, she stares at him for a moment until he turns and says** _"_ Now if you'll excuse me i have a brother to save" **He then runs to the same direction Mizuki,Naruto, and Iruka went. Nori stares at her left hand for a second until she felt something, anger,disgust, and embarrassment. She then runs after Yuudai to try and kill him ether before or when he reaches the others.***

 ***After five minute of jumping from tree to tree it seems Yuudai has found the others as he sees his bother Naruto alive but looking quite pissed then all of a sudden** "Shadow clone Jutsu!" _What the hell? He-he actually did it? Heh._ **Yuudai mentally thought as he looks on as all the Naruto's gave Mizuki a beat down. All of a sudden he heard something behind him "** Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Yuudai quickly turns around to see a giant fire ball coming towards him. Angered by this as he knew who it was Yuudai then shouted** "YOU FOOL!" **And all of a sudden there was a blue glow on Yuudai's right hand as he then pushes his hand forward as a blue beam of light came from his hand and extinguished the on coming fireball and engulfed Nori as she was trying to run away form the blue energy***

 ***Finally calmed down Yuudai looked shock at the site of what he did.** "H-how d-d-did i?" **He then looked at his right hand trying to figure out what he did.** "Was-was that Ki?" **He asked himself but no answer, He shakes it off for now and goes in search of Nori. He later finds her laying on the floor lifeless. Yuudai then checks her pulse and what do ya know she was alive but barely as he picks her up over his shoulders and walks back to Naruto's location.***

 ***As Yuudai got closer and closer he could hear Naruto and Iruka talking** "Sensei, how much longer?" "OK, you may open your eyes now." _Huh i wonder whats going on?_ **After a few secondes Yuudai finally found Naruto and Iruka standing next to each other both looking quite happy.***

Congratulations... You've graduated. **(Iruka told Naruto who now had a hidden leaf headband on)** Alright now, let's celebrate by getting some roman my treat!

 ***Naruto who was on the brink of tearing up jumped on Iruka thanking him. Smiling in the background Yuudai continued to walk towards Naruto and Iurka after getting close enough Yuudai decided it was time it reveal himself***

Yo Naruto, Iruka-Sensei! **(Yuudai shouts making his presents known)**

Huh? Haaaa Y-yuudai! **( Naruto yelled getting off of Iruka and running towards Yuudai)**

Y-y-yuudai it's really you I thought Mizuki killed you! **(Naruto said with tears of joy running down his face glad to see his brother alive)**

Wow Naruto you have that little faith in me? I'm hurt, truly truly hurt. **(Yuudai says sarcastically which Naruto didn't catch)**

What? No it's not that it's just.. hay who's that? **(Naruto asked pointing at Yuudais back)**

Yeah Yuudai i'd like to know who this is too. **(Iruka said walking towards them)**

Who her? Oh she's Mizuki's ally. I beat the first time we fought i tried to give her a second chance but she betrayed my trust and attacked me again this time i almost killed her. **(Yuudai answered leaving out the ki part)**

Ha then that'll teach her and Mizuki not to mess with the "The Uzumaki Boy's!" **(Naruto yelled loud and proud)**

Naruto i told you to stop calling us that it's never going to stick. **(Yuudai yelled back at Naruto)**

 ***Getting between the two brothers Iruka Shocked that Yuudai took out a rouge ninja like Naruto but without any chakra. He just smiled at Yuudai and said-***

Guess the Hokage was right about you Yuudai cause guess what you graduate too. **(Iruka announced to Yuudai who had a happy face on him as Naruto jumped in joy of his brother graduating himself as well)**

T-thank you Iruka-Sensei What do we do now? **(Yuudai asked)**

Well i think you two should get home before your mother starts looking for you two again. **(Iruka said with a grin)**

AHHHH WE FORGOT ABOUT MOM! **(Both Yuudai and Naruto yelled in fear)**

* * *

 _ **(End of episode one)**_

* * *

 _ **(** **Episode Two: Yuudai's mini adventure)**_

 ***After recovering from their hard fought victory two nights ago and a full day of punishments from their mom. The Uzumaki Boy's headed to the Hokage office to get their registration pictures.***

 **While adjusting his new headband witch was hard as his hair seemed to try and reject it Yuudai turned to Naruto and asked***

Are you sure that's how you'er going to take the picture? **(Yuudai asked Naruto as he had face paint on)**

Yes Yuudi for the last time i'm sure. You know, you i could have put some paint on you too, we could've matched. **(Naruto mocked as he imagined Yuudai with his style of painting)**

And look as dumb as you? Ha no thank you. **(Yuudai laughed making Naruto laugh a bit a well)**

 ***The two continued to tell jokes until they got to the Hokage office building there their little pack was separated as Yuudai went first and ten minutes later came back giving Naruto a thumbs up saying it's his turn now and that they'll meet back home later***

 _ ***Later***_

 ***Yuudai knocked on the the letting his mom know he was home and that the pictures was great after talking to his mom for a bit he went and finished all of his chores and asked his mom if he could go outside for a bit she agreed after seeing that he done all his chores but she then told him to get back before sundown and that if he sees Naruto tell him that to. Later after retrieving his stuff Yuudai left home in search of a place to read his book. After finding a good rooftop to stay at he began to read his book that his mother gave to him. And after the experience he had a few nights ago Yuudai got deeply into his book that could teach him how to control this "Ki."***

 ***After half an hour of reading Yuudai decided to close his book and practice some exercises. A few minutes later a girl (in a purple-ish blue t-shirt and black sweat pants) around the same age as Yuudai walked up on the rooftop as Yuudai continued to do his exercises she yelled out** "Hey!" **No response, she yells a few more times before getting annoyed and just walks over to Yuudai grabs his should and roughly turns him around.***

Ow what was that for? **(Yuudai asked rubbing his shoulder)**

Aghh You wouldn't respond to me when i tried to get your attention. **(Answered the preteen girl)** ( _Hmm who is this guy? He is kinda cute.)_

Oh sorry. **(Yuudai said scratching the back of his head with a grin)** _(Hmm wait i don't remember her? Who is she? Man, i gotta admit she's real pretty)_ Who are you?

I should be asking you that, you are after all on MY roof. **(The girl said)**

Oh well ah my names Yuudai Uzumaki, You'er new around here are you?

Yes i am, my family have been moving around a lot looking for a good place to live and we think think this village maybe the place. I'm Zandai Shujinkō by the way. **_(A/N:_** _ **Name: Zandai Shujinkō** **Eye color: Brown.**_ ** _Personality: Somewhat of a smart ass,kind, and a small bit of Hinata. Hair style/color: Think of Note from DB Heroes)_**

Haha our names kinda rhyme. **(Yuudai joked)**

Oh your just NOW noticing? **(The girl now known as Zandai reply's with a smirk)**

You don't have to be an ass about it. Anyway, have you had a chance to explore the village? **(Yuudai asks)**

No not really, say are you a ninja? **(Zandai asked looking at Yuudai's headband)**

Huh? Oh yeah i am, i graduated two day's ago. **(Yuudai answered)**

... ... ... Hmm what's it like? **(Zandai asked while blushing a little)**

Nothing special for now, i'm only a Genin tomorrow i get to meet my Sensei and we'll get to go on missions together. **(Yuudai answered not noticing Zandai's blush)**

U-um a-are you strong? **(Zandai asked blushing big time)**

Huh? Why'd you ask that? **(Yuudai asked this time noticing her blushing)**

Well uh i'd like to spare with you. **(Zandai said with a straight face and with some kind of power leaking out)**

 _(Huh? What the? Did-did i just feel her energy? I-its pretty strong but... How did i sense her energy? Maybe my body senses improve after every battle?)_

You wanna spare with me? Where, what time and place!? **(Yuudai says with excitement)**

Uh my parents have a Dojo a couple blocks from here, that we can use- Which way? **(Yuudai interrupted)** Uh that direction. **(Zandai says pointing to where her family's Dojo is)**

 ***All of a sudden Yuudai grabs her hand, causing her to blush a little, and ran to where Zandai's family Dojo was located***

I don't suppose you have a key? **(Yuudai asked)**

Ugh, yes i do. **(Zandai replied grabbing a key from her pocket)**

 ***As the two enter the Dojo Zandai asked Yuudai to take off his sandals which he does and sets them near the front entrance***

So, how long have you been in Kononhagkure? **(Yuudai asked)**

Not vary long, about 2 or 3 weeks. **(Zandai answers with a hint of aggravation in her voice)**

By the way, where's ya parents? **(Yuudai asked while somewhat looking around Zandai's family Dojo)**

Their going to visit this old guy they called the Hokage or something. I think my dad said something about getting a word from the Hokage so he can use this Dojo and earn money from it. **(Zandai answers walking over to one of the squared mats looks over to Yuudai and asks)** Will this one do?

 ***Yuudai walks on over to the opposite side of the mat Zandai is on, he examines it for a bit before looking up and smiling*** Yeah this'll do!

Great, alright now don't hold back on me because i'm a girl got it? **(Zandai asks getting into a fighting stance)**

Sure! **(Yuudai responds getting into a fighting stance himself)**

 ***Only ten seconds have gone bye but they haven't moved an inch since getting into each other's fighting stances. The reason was that both were trying to find any weakness to exploit it. _(In Zandai's mind)_** _Damn i can't find a weakness in him i hope he doesn't notice my weakness... **(In Yuudai's mind)** Damn i can't find a weakness in her crap, hmm... Let see what happens when i lower my guard. **(Zandai's mind)** He's lowering his guard now's my chance... _**Zandai rushes towards Yuudai knowing his guard was down but what she didn't know was this was his plan she goes for a flying kick to which Yuudai doges but was caught by surprise when she then kicks the back of his head making him tumble and flip as he then regains his composer and rubs the bsck of his head.** _Whoa she's faster than i'd thought she'd be, ahe_ _he this is going to be fun._ **Yuudai now smiling which confused Zandai as he dashes towards her going for a punch but she barely doges it in time, she then goes for a roundhouse kick but Yuudai grabs her leg and tosses her aside. Surprised by this Zandai quickly catches herself and try's to examine the situation** **.** _What the? How is he that strong? This is getting kinda interesting i wander what he's thinking right now? **(In Yuudai's mind)** Man i'm hungery._ **As Zandai brushes herself off she takes a quick look at Yuudai and smirks as she then says: "** Your move come at me." **This confuses Yuudai as he try's to read her face and try to predict what she was going to do but what happens kinda surprises and confuse him at the same time, because what he saw was Zandai Close her eyes and just stands where she was.** _What is she doing? Is this some kind trick? Hmm i'm gonna have to run the offence here and see what she'll do..._ **Studying her for a moment Yuudai finally makes a move, he dashes towards her and about to go for a quick punch but then she wasn't there...** _Wha...?_ **Confused, Yuudai looks around trying to find her. He than turns around to see her just smiling... "** What's wrong? Am i too fast for you Ninja?" **Zandai mocks Yuudai but he just ignores her as he trys again, and again, and again, and again. Finally Yuudai stops to catch his breath while trying to figure out how is she moving so fast?** _"Hmm how is she doing this? Is-is she using a Jutsu? Ughhhh she is isn't she? Dame Chakra magic. Hmm okay let see what can be done about this."_ **While Yuudai was forming a plan Zandai was waiting for him to make a move.** " _Ugh what is he doing? is he scared or something?_ **While Zandai was waiting she felt a small bit of pain in her chakra points.** _Crap! i still haven't perfected dad's technique, if i keep on like this i'm done for."_ **Getting himself ready, Yuudai then sets his sights on Zandai noticing that something was off but he couldn't quite figure out what. Seeing this as an opportunity, Yuudai quickly charges at Zandai.** _"Now's my chance, as soon as he goes in for whatever move his is about to do i'll quickly strike the back of his neck and end this quickly."_ **As Yuudai goes for a superman punch Zandai was nowhere to be seen as Yuudai lands back down. Zandai reappears behind Yuudai getting ready to chop the back of his neck but then surprisingly to her, Yuudai spun right around catching her hand and quickly sweeping her off her feet making Zandai fall to the ground in shock***

H-How!? **(Zandai yells)**

Huh? How what? **(Yuudai asked a little confused)**

How did you know where i was? **(Zandai asks impatience)**

Oh ha, actually i didn't i guessed. **(Yuudai answered smirking with his hands behind his head)** Plus, i had a thought that you'd try and end this little match quickly by chopping the back of my neck, making me pass out, nice try though. ***Yuudai holds out his hand for Zandai, she stares at him for a moment then she took his hand and got up***

 ***Clap,clap,clap***

Huh!? ***Both Yuudai and Zandai turn towards the clapping they heard to see a middle aged man with a short hair cut,an awesome beard, and glasses. He wore a white tank top with grayish pants near the entrance***

Well well, that was a pretty good little spar. **(The man said)**

Hey dad... **(Zandai said in a low voice)**

Dad? Oh you'er Zandai's father? **(Yuudai asks while Zandai looked embarrassed)**

 ***Zandai's father had a sparkle in his eye's as he looked up and started walking towards them *** Yep that's right, whoa- ***While he was talking he trips over... ... ... nothing.***

Oh dad! **(Zandai says with her hand over her face)**

 ***Yuudai looked confused*** Uhh...

 ***Recovering from his trip Zandai's father sets up*** Ah ha ha whops still clumsy as ever. **(Zandai's father says smiling and scratching the back of his head)**

 ***Zandai** **and Yuudai quickly came over to help him up***

Woo! Thanks. **(He says with a smile)** Welcome! **(Yuudai and Zandai said at the same time)**

Oh where are my manners, my name is Hamato Shujinkō! **(Zandai's father now known as Hamato says loud and proud with his hand out to Yuudai hoping for a handshake)** What's yours young one?

 _(Heh, her father isn't anything like i expected him to be... I like him)_ Yuudai-Yuudai Uzumaki sir. **(Yuudai than shakes hands with Hamato)**

Good to see that my daughter made a friend with good manners and knows some Martial arts. Speaking of which, Zandai what did i tell you about using that technique? **(Hamato asks while turning towards his daughter)**

Ugh! That i shouldn't use it until i master it or somewhat master it. And if i don't and use it anyway it could be dangerous, and i'll become vulnerable to any form of attack. **(Zandai answers while rolling her eyes)**

That's right. Now as punishment you will have to do thirty five back flips and front flips! **(Hamato says with a stern look)**

What!? B-but dad! **(Zandai trys to protest)** No buts Zandai, now do as you'er told and we'll go home. **(Hamato says putting his foot down figuratively and literally)**

Ugh fine okay dad i'll do them. **(Zandai says in defeat)**

 _(Kinda reminds me of mom when Naruto misbehaves from time to time)_

 ***While Zandai was doing what her father told her to do, Yuudai and Hamato started a conversation***

So mister Hamato, Zandai has told me that her family has moved around a lot. Mind if i ask how long exactly? **(Yuudai asked)**

Ummmm five years, we've never really found a town or village to call home, But we did used to live somewhere near a village called hidden mist i think. **(Hamato answered while stroking his non existing beard)** But i think we've finally found a place we can call home.

Well then you'll find no better place to be than the Village hidden in the leafs, or Konohagakure as some others call it. **(Yuudai says while leaning against a nearby wall)**

I wish, me and my wife had more time to show our daughter around the village, but i'm to busy trying to get this dojo sorted out. **(Hamato said with a sad like tone)** Her mother's name is Amai incase you wanted to know- I can show her around. **(Yuudai interrupted)** Uh, i don't really know you that well, how can i trust you?

Hmm well Zandai seems to trust me enough to be her friend. I guess, how about we get to know each other a little better? **(Yuudai suggested)**

Hmm alright then, you can come home with us as a gust, that sound good to you? **(Hamato asked)**

Sure that sounds great. **(Yuudai agrees with a nod)**

 ***Just as Yuudai and Hamato agreed to get to know each other better Zandai had just got finished with her flips and tiredly walked to them***

Ah Zandai, good to know that you'er finished now it's time to go home. **(Hamato says with a smile)**

And guess what? I'm coming too! As a gust at least. **(Yuudai adds)**

What really? **(Zandai asks happily)**

Yes, and now's the time that we should be going. Come along you two. **(Hamato says leading the two preteens back outside of the dojo)**

 ***The walk back to the Shujinkō house was pretty quiet not counting the people of Konoha as some would stare at Yuudai and give him mean looks which confused both Hamato and Zandai as they then asked Yuudai why were some of the villagers staring at him? But Yuudai doesn't give them an answer and tells them that maybe someday he'll tell them***

 ***Finally the trio had arrived at the Shujinkō household, as Hamato unlocked the door Zandai sprinted inside and yelled** "Mom we're home!" *****

Huh? Oh hi sweaty, how are you meet anyone new? **(Amai Zandai's mother asked with a smile)**

Oh i'm just fine thanks for asking. And yes I did meet someone new, and he's here as a guest. **(Zandai said slightly blushing but made sure that her mother didn't see)**

 _He?_ **(Amai thought as her husband Hamato was accompanied Yuudai as they both entered the house)**

Hello! **(Yuudai said waving he's hand)** You must be Zandai's mother nice to meet you.

It's nice to meet you too young man, so you're Zandai's new friend? **(Amai asked)**

Yes ma'am, and I'd like to show her around the village once we all get to know each other of course. **(Yuudai announced getting straight to the point)**

Yes, of course in due time as for now let us get something to eat while we chat. **(Hamato said as Yuudai's stomach growled with hunger)**

 ***While Yuudai and Zandai's family got some food her parents and herself were horrified by Yuudai's eating habits as he seemingly consumed bowl after bowl of rice, and ramen Yuudai couldn't really explain how he was able to eat so much as no one really knew how ether it's like he's somewhat other worldly. After Yuudai's 35th bowl of rice and ramen his stomach was somewhat satisfied with all the food he had consumed as the** **Shujinkō family were getting out of their shocked state finally the family and Yuudai could get to know eatch other.***

 ***After getting to know each other a lot better Zandai's parents allowed Yuudai to show their daughter around the village.***

Bye Mother bye Father I'll be back soon! **(Zandai yelled closing the door behind her as she then faces Yuudai)** So, where too?

 **(Grinning, Yuudai answered)** You'll see. Come on! **(Yuudai motioned Zandai to follow him)**

* * *

 ***As they see their daughter with Yuudai walking away in the distance Hamato began to ask-***

You think he likes her?

 **(This caught Amai by surprise Hamato rarely asks if any boys like Zandai)** Why do you ask?

I don't know, but there's something mysterious about Yuudai. Something... ... ... Great... I can't put my finger on it. **(Hamato sated pacing back and forth trying to figure something about Yuudai out)**

Don't worry Hamato dear. **(Amai says trying to ease her husband's pacing)** I'm sure Zandai well be aright, she is our daughter you know.

* * *

 ***Yuudai had pretty much gave Zandai the royal treatment when it came to showing her around. They had basically been all around Konoha which took only a few hours surprisingly to Zandai, though Yuudai was not quite done yet***

Wow this village is amazing! **(Zandai exclaimed)** Where to next?

Well... This next place isn't really in Konoha. **(Yuudai said as he started to climb up a building then looking back at Zandai expecting her to follow him)** Come on, climb up!

Uh...Okay... **(Zandai replied not sure what she was getting into)**

 ***After climbing up the building Yuudai motioned Zandai to follow him as he began jumping from building to building Zandai was a little bit scared at first but mustered up her courage and began to follow Yuudai and thanks to her father's training she was able to keep up. They keep building jumping for a while but then all of a sudden Yuudai stops jumping causing Zandai to bump into him as she was directly behind him***

Ooow dammit Yuudai worn me next time will ya?! **(Zandai almost yells angry at Yuudai who had a dumb look on his face)**

Okay sorry, anyway we're here. **(Yuudai says casually walking past Zandai but then turns to her face)** Uh you can keep a secret right?

Um... Yeah I guess? **(Zandai answered)**

Okay great now do you trust me? **(Yuudai asked holding out his hand)**

Uh I guess. **(Zandai replied gabbing onto Yuudai's hand)**

 ***Yuudai then ran to one side of the building as Zandai held onto his hand He sprinted towards a large wall (which seemed to be about 4 or 5 story's tall) making Zandai question his sanity but still held onto his hand and tried to keep up with his speed. As the large wall got closer and closer all of a sudden Yuudai lifted Zandai up bridal style and jumped way over the wall and onto a large tree branch outside of the Hidden leaf village***

Woo, man I never tried that by carrying someone before. **(Yuudai said putting Zandai down)**

What-how-who-huh? How did you do that? **(** **Zandai asks not understanding how Yuudai was able to do such a feat)**

Huh? Oh, I've always been able to do that. **(Yuudai answered)**

Wha-but... Ugh never mind. **(Zandai responds really frustrated)** Anyway, why did you bring me out here, and what was that about keeping a secret?

 ***Yuudai puts his hands behind his head then starts walking along the edges of the large tree branch and begins to answer...***

Firstly, I brought you out here because I wanted to show you something. And secondly, that is the secret. **(Yuudai answers pretty much confusing Zandai even more)**

You lost me there, could you stop being so cryptic for one second? **(Zandai asked which Yuudai gave her a confusing look)**

What does cryptic mean? **(Yuudai responds making Zandai have a visible blood vein appear on her forehead)** Ah, never mind. Follow me I want to show you something.

Mmm fine, but where exactly are you taking me? **(Zandai asks)**

Just some place in the forest where I like too spend some time alone. You'll love it when you see it, now come on let's go! **(Yuudai responds getting a head start)**

 ***Soon after Zandai followed suit eventually catching up to Yuudai. Five minutes past and they finally reached the place where Yuudai spends his time alone***

Ah and here we are! **(Announced Yuudai touching down on a tree branch, soon after Zandai landed next too him taking in the scenery)**

Ahh! W-wow! **(Was all Zandai could say after looking at the beauty in front of her)** It-it's so beautiful!

Yeah, I usually spend a lot of my time here. Never really knew why but, it's like I came from here or I was born here or something like that. **(Commented Yuudai** **)**

Huh? Oh right you're adopted almost forgot about that. **(Zandai reply's)** So is this all you wanted to show me?

Well... yes,and I also to spar with you again. **(with a smirk on his face Yuudai motioning for Zandai to follow him)** Come, follow me.

 ***Zandai not thinking twice followed him down to the floor below. During their spar somewhere far in the deepest part of space loomed a lonely space craft harboring unfriendly passengers***

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in space**_

* * *

 ***A small space pod had just entered it "mother ship" with the passenger now exiting her pod she walks to where her boss was currently occupying. Knocking on "his" door two guards appear as the door creeps open.***

What is your business hear... Nori ...

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

* * *

Hmm... This is odd, what is this felling just now? **(The man said to no one but himself)**

You fell it too don't cha? That evil presence? It seems that we may have to pay the kid an early visit. **(Another "man" states)**

It appears so, it'll take a few day's journey to get to earth you sure you handle it like last time? **(The first man asked somewhat bringing up bad memories about "last time)**

Get serious! This universe, could be in danger and you're here making jokes when we should be off looking for that young Saiyan. **(The second "man" yelled in anger and frustration)** Now come I... ... ... Can handle it just like last time...

Heh he well alright then let's go.

* * *

 _ **Back with ... Nori...**_

* * *

My business is with "him" I have information now back off! **(Nori ordered to the guards with nether of them fazed with the woman standing before them)**

Be careful with that tongue of yours, "someone" might not let you... heh lets just say you won't be able to taste anything anymore... **(One Guard threatened)**

 ***With a gulp Nori solemnly nods her head as the guards then move out of the way and led her down a hallway. After a few minutes they reach their destination to see a fairly tall "man" siting in "his" chair looking out a large window with his back turned towards them.***

Sir, Nori of earth intel is here to see you. **(One Guard announced then both bow in respect and leave without another word)**

Hmm earth? **(He then turns towards Nori)** Earth you mean the planet with the 5th weakest race of this universe?

Y-yes sir, I've been on that planet for thirty years now, and barely any changes in power have grown on that planet. **(Nori tells "Boss" and with the look on his face he seems unimpressed)**

If this is all you came to tell me then you can see your self out the door. **(He say's with a shooing motion)** Goodbye- WAIT! **(Nori yells interrupting him)**

I also have information about that strange power you felt over a decade ago.

Okay, i'm listening.

* * *

 _ **Back on earth**_

* * *

 ***After their spar Yuudai and Zandai make their way back to the village and since it was starting to get late Yuudai walked Zandai home which during their walk they both got to know each other more. With Yuudai telling her story's about him and his brother's "adventures" or Zandai telling him about when she and her family moving to a lot of villages. When they got to Zandai's home they both shared their goodbye's for now and headed their separate way's which saddened both of them but they did not know why Yuudai more so for obvious reasons. Setting off for home Yuudai had no idea whom was on their way.***

* * *

 _ **Back in outer space**_

* * *

 ***After thirty minutes Nori had told everything that had happened the night she fought Yuudai. Intrigued with the information that has been told to him he gets out of his chair once again stares out his window and forms a evil grin***

And you said his power continued to rise during your fight? **(He asked Nori who replied with a nod)**

 ***Without much warning he points his finger towards the window and fires a small ki blast causing it to shatter into pieces and by ether karma or just plain bad luck Nori was sucked out into the vacuum of space never to be seen or heard from again.***

Roconko,Zolie would ether of you please bring up the shields and come into my office. **(The man ordered his two guards who did as asked and quickly came to him awaiting his command)**

Is their something you need sir? **(The first guard known as Roconko asked)**

Roconko please, we are no longer... in business so to speak you can call me by my name now.

Okay, then what are your orders Reiketsuna? **(Roconko asked again)**

 ***With a smirk Reiketsuna turns to his two "guards"***

You two are to go to earth and find this... curtain "earthling" and test his abilities... if he is too powerful for ether of you to handle return to me. **(Reiketsuna instructed)**

Yes Reikentsuna, we know our mission and complete it as ordered! **(Both Roconco and Zolie said in union)**

* * *

 _ **End of episode two**_

* * *

 **I think I should just stop right here for now. Wow, it's been awhile guy's How you've been huh? Heh hehe anyway, So this is the long awaited chapter that you guy's have been waiting for... Sorry for being an asshole and not finishing this shit sooner. (Truly I am) But I've been going through some let's just say family issues. And just leave it at that, now chapter five may take even longer than this one has because reasons... So, if you hate me for that I understand. I would hate to constantly wait for a story's chapter to be released if it takes almost a year to make. If you no longer want too be a follower or just don't enjoy it anymore I again, completely understand and do not blame you for hating me. But for those few that love this story i'll try my best in order to get the best content for you guy's out. (by the way there's a poll up on my profile) Anyway, I love each and every single one of you happy late new year and i'll see you all in the next one. Peace...**


	5. HUH?

**I do not own Naruto or Dbz. Also WARNING-**

* * *

 ****This is not a continuation of Chapter 4's Episodes 1, and 2****

* * *

"Kuruk!" **(** **JobyBlack called out as his spiky rose` colored hair waved in the wind)**

 ***Running as fast as he could Kuruk(Or Yuudai) tripped over a piece of paper landing on his face and oddly flipping off the ground and perfectly landing next to Jobyblack.***

"Yes Directer!?" **(Kuruk called out and for some reason saluting)**

"Ah, there you are. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! You were meant to be hear an hour ago shooting the next part of the scene! **(Jobyblack yelled out in rage as his rose colored hair got more spiky)**

"Oh sorry sir it's just that-ohh i don't know, maybe i'm not good enough for this show **(story)**. **(Replied a saddened Kuruk)**

"The hell you're not! You and You alone are the only actor who can play in this role, no one and i mean NO ONE can compare to you." **(JobyBlack stated making Kuruk feel a little better)**

"Excuse me but, Mr. Joby sir?" **(Asks a voice of a woman)**

"WHAAAT!? Can't you see i'm having a heart to heart conversation with meh son!? **(JobyBlack yells... ... ... I don't even know what the hell's going on anymore)**

 ***Not understanding what's going on Kuruk try's to exlain*** "But i'm not your s-"

"Shut teh fook up!"

"MR. JOBY! PLEASE COULD YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND AND LET ME TALK!" **(The woman yelled out making Kuruk fly off the set and landing in Zandai's dressing room) - *Let your imagination go wild here. BUT NOT TO WILD YOU SICK F**KS... ... ... Just kidding***

"Oh s-so sorry i gotta little dank there for a minute heh heh. Anyway what was it you wanted?"

"Thank you sir. Anyway I think it's time you and your readers to have a little talk they've been waiting for something to come out all month." **(The woman says as she then walks way for our little talk)**

"Oh heh, well i guess it about that time so let's get this over with. Hi guy's and girl's people of all ages! Welcome... no idea what to but welcome anyway. So this is how Akira felt when he appeared in Dr. Slump. Well, anyway let get to the point. The story. As a lot of know this story isn't vary well written hell i can't even read my own hand writing sometimes lol, the first few chapters have a lot of errs in them and before i even get half way done with the upcoming chapter i am going to re-write some sentences and fight scenes in those chapters. Oh yeah i'd also like to mention there's a new poll up on my profile page go there and vote if you want. Now then when it comes to the Naruto movies i've promised to you guys a long time ago, i will not start writing Kuruk into then until i get to chapter 10 or 11 sorry about that. And guy's i'm so sorry for not being able to write these chapters as fast or as good as any other fanfiction writer but i can't change the way i am, it's just the way i write and i'm getting better you guy's have to know that right? Well any way hope you all enjoyed the little skit i made up about me and Kuruk have a grate day/night or whatever i'll see you guy's in the next chapter. Peace."


	6. Update and Preview

****This update will be deleted and replaced when chapter six is officially finished.****

 **"Uh, hello everyone! Welcome to this little update, where i...Ya know let's just skip the bs. I know, i know, you guy's want the next chapter, but let me get this out of the way right fast, this next chapter is gonna be about episodes 3-7 and or 8. Which means that it's gonna be three times if not four times as long as the last chapter(Possibly at around 30,000 to 40,000 at most)I can at this time show you all a preview of it though."**

* * *

 ***Somewhere on an unknown planet***

* * *

"Teqie, why have we stopped here on this...planet?" **(the unknown man asks gesturing to the somewhat dead planet)**

"Oh, forgive me lord Coorus. **(The tall being known as Teqie replied apologizing)** I just needed to see something."

"See what, there's nothing here." **(Coorus responded to Teqie a little aggravated)**

"Not the planet you idiot, i'm trying to locate how far our enemies are from us, and the earth." **(Teqie informed Coorus while looking into his staff)**

 ** _(Elsewhere in space with two space pods)_**

"Grrr...How long until we get to that low-level planet called e-arth, or what ever the hell it's called!" **(Roconko yelled out impatient)**

"Oh calm down you big headed brute, we'll arrive in a short day or two, so quit your bitching and maybe we'll get there faster." **(Zolie insults Roconko with a grin her face)**

 _ ***Roconko: Race: Unknown but looks human-like. Hairstyle/Color: mohawk blonde. Skin color: Orange. Build: Vary muscular Height: 6'7.***_

 _ ***Zolie: Race: same as Roconko. Hairstyle/color: Think of Towa from DBX but not too much like her's as for the color, Red. Skin color: Purple. Build: thin and a little lean. Height: 5'8***_

"What did you just say! **(** **Roconko yells out almost breaking his pod's controls)** You're lucky that we're in space right now, other words you'd be dead."

"Pssh! Yeah right, if we ever fought again then it would be just like it was eighteen years ago, with you flat on you ass. ""Mr. second strongest being in the universe"" hahaha." **(** **Zoile mocks Roconko about the time she kicked his ass)**

"That was a long time ago, but this is the now, and i am much stronger than i once was, and someday we well fight again. **(Roconko stated with pride)**

"Maybe someday we well, but for now let's keep quite and enjoy the silence until we arrive. **(Zolie responds getting a grunt from Roconko)**

 _ **(Back with Coorus and Teqie)**_

"Ah, i have found them lord Coorus. They have at least...two day's ahead of us." **(Teqie informs Coorus who then grits his teeth)**

"So that means we have three day's till we get to earth... ... ...Then we've too leave immediately, Teqie let's go." **(Coorus ordered as he walks over towards Teqie)**

"At once." **(Teqie then taps his staff on ground and with a flash both men where gone)**

* * *

 **"Yeah that's all you guy's are getting for now. I uh gotta admit something here guy's, i have no clue on what to do with most of this chapter. Only about 2,506 words have been written and that's just episodes 3 and only the title of episode 4 written. So i guess you could say that i've ran into something called a writer's block. So yeah got no idea what to do about that, but i'm sure i'll figure something out in order for you guy's to enjoy! :)"**

 **"Well that's about that i guess. Hope you guy's enjoyed the preview, thanks for being so patient with me and my lazy ass! xD I'll see you all in the next one. Peace.**


	7. Sooo i'm back? Where i've been

***sigh***

 **So i'm baaaaack...? Ish?**

 **Honestly, i don't know maybe. But anyway, it's been a while hasn't? I mean last time we've talked was almost a year ago.**

 **Okay here's what i've been doing, I have been making Youtube videos. Yep ya boi is a Youtuber...**

 **WELLLLLLL it's not the only reason. I am currently making a comic book story of my vary own. Yes yes you're all shocked I know, But i have never forgotten about my fanfiction stories.**

 **I update the new chapters every now and then, and "one" of them is almost finished.**

 **Okay so before i disappear for another year i guess i will give you all a preview of what's finished.**

* * *

 **( _Somewhere on an unknown planet)_**

"Teqie, why have we stopped here on this...planet?" **(the unknown man asks gesturing to the somewhat dead planet)**

"Oh, forgive me lord Coorus. **(The tall being known as Teqie replied apologizing)** I just needed to see something."

"See what there's nothing here." **(Coorus responded to Teqie a little aggravated)**

"Not the planet you idiot, i'm trying to locate how far our enemies are from us, and the earth." **(Teqie informed Coorus while looking into his staff)**

 ** _(Elsewhere in space with two space pods)_**

"Grrr...How long until we get to that low-level planet called e-arth, or what ever the hell it's called!" **(Roconko yelled out impatient)**

"Oh calm down you big headed brute, we'll arrive in a short few day's or so, so quit your bitching and maybe we'll get there faster." **(Zolie insults Roconko with a grin her face)**

 _ ***Roconko: Race: Unknown but looks human-like. Hairstyle/Color: mohawk-blonde. Skin color: Orange. Build: Vary muscular. Height: 6'7.***_

 _ ***Zolie: Race: same as Roconko. Hairstyle/color: Think of Towa from DBX but not "too" much like her's as for the color, Red. Skin color: Purple. Build: thin and a little lean. Height: 5'8***_

"What did you just say! **(** **Roconko yells out almost breaking his pod's controls)** You're lucky that we're in space right now, other words you'd be dead."

"Pssh! Yeah right, if we ever fought again then it would be just like it was eighteen years ago, with you flat on you ass. ""Mr. second strongest being in the universe"" hahaha." **(** **Zoile mocks Roconko about the time she kicked his ass)**

"That was a long time ago but this is the now, and i am much stronger than i once was, and someday we well fight again. **(Roconko stated with pride)**

"Maybe someday we well, but for now let's keep quite and enjoy the silence until we arrive. **(Zolie responds getting a grunt from Roconko)**

 _ **(Back with Coorus and Teqie)**_

"Ah, i have found them lord Coorus. They have at least...five day's ahead of us." **(Teqie informs Coorus who then grits his teeth)**

"So that means we have three day's till we get to earth... ... ...Then we've to leave immediately, Teqie let's go." **(Coorus ordered as he walks over towards Teqie)**

"At once." **(Teqie then taps his staff on ground and with a flash both men where gone)**

* * *

 _ **(Earth: Uzumaki house)**_

* * *

 **(Dream world)**

 ***Yuudai opens his eyes to see a beautiful night sky. He gets up and starts to walk around his surroundings and then his hears a familiar voice.***

"Yuudai!" **(Naruto yelled out)**

 ***Yuudai then turns around happy to see his brother Naruto smiling and waving while also noticing their mother standing next to him doing the same. At this point Yuudai started walking towards them, a few steps later the smiles that were originally on Naruto and Kushina slowly faded away. Yuudai noticing this started walking a little slower while doing this his two family members pointed towards him and yelled out some form of language he could not understand.** _"uoY era ton namuh, ew era ton ylimaf!"_ **After they have yelled something to Yuudai they left disappearing into shadows leaving a him stunned, not knowing what to do and alone in darkness. Untill-***

* * *

"Gah!" **(Yuudai gaps setting up in his bed.) *After looking at his surroundings, Yuudai finds himself back in his and his brother's room, while noticing a vary loudly snoring coming from Naruto. Annoyed, and somewhat relieved, Yuudai noticed that it was still night time and although he was awake he couldn't help but to try and go back to sleep. After a while had past and yet, still not asleep, Yuudai decided to read a few pages from his book. Finding a page about bringing out ki through meditation, he would try and see if it could work. Fallowing the instructions, word for word, he then gets in a meditative state in a...more less snoring location. An hour and a half goes by and he try's to focus on his ki and bring it out, while nothing happand after attempt number five Yuudai gave up in frustration while trying to figure out, what he is doing wrong.***

 _(Grr...What am i doing wrong? Am i not focusing hard enough? Hmm... ... ...If that's the case then...)_

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

* * *

 ***"** Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Yuudai quickly turns around to see a giant fire ball coming towards him. Angered by this as he knew who it was Yuudai then shouted** "YOU FOOL!" **And all of a sudden there was a blue glow on Yuudai's right hand as he then pushes his hand forward as a blue beam of light came from his hand and extinguished the on coming fireball and engulfed Nori as she was trying to run away form the blue energy***

 ***Finally calmed down Yuudai looked shock at the site of what he did.** "H-how d-d-did i?" **He then looked at his right hand trying to figure out what he did.** "Was-was that Ki?" **He asked himself but no answer.***

 _(...What gave me the power to use ki back then?)_

* * *

 ** _(Present time)_**

* * *

 _(Hmm...Perhaps anger, Maybe? Eh nah that can't be it.)_

 ***Yuudai then looks at a window to see it was still pretty dark. guessing that he had only three or four hours till sun rise He grabbed his book and went back to his shared bedroom, to see a still sleeping but less snoring Naruto much to his relief. Yuudai laid back down on his bed before putting his book on a little stand and then tried to go back to sleep.***

"..." _(Ugh, i can't sleep. Hmm Naruto and mom is still asleep, good, guess i'll go the the forest and find out more on how to control this ki.)_

 ***Yuudai grabbed his book from the small stand and two bags, heads to the kitchen gathering enough food until he gets back, grabs a little note writes on it and leaves it on the kitchen table.***

 _(Okay, time to get outta here...hopefully mom won't get tooooo mad this time.)_

 ***Heading out the door Yuudai took to the roof tops and quickly got to his usual jumping spot. Once out of the village he then makes his way to his favorite place in the forest.***

"Hmm hehe this place is more peaceful at night. Now let's see, it maybe two or three hours until sunrise, if so then i guess i'd better hurry. Let's start with something easy, hmm push ups sounds okay, i should go up to three hundred as usual, then do four hundred sit ups. after that brake time and i get to read more of that book."

"One...Two...Three...Four..."

* * *

 _ **(Two and a half hours later with Naruto)**_

"Oh no, not again...Mom is gonna flip when she reads this." **(Naruto exclaims while reading the note Yuudai left)**

 ***A little while later Naruto had finish eating his breakfast and just now putting on his usual outfit. Then...** "YUUDAI UZUMAKI!" *****

"Ah man i think that was louder than last time." **(Naruto says while an upset Kushina comes into Naruto and Yuudai's shared room)**

"Naruto, do you have any idea where your brother is!? **(Kushina asked with fire in her eyes)**

"N-n-n-no mam, when i woke up Yuudai wasn't anywhere here, and then i found the note he left and thought that he might be at his usual place." **(Naruto answers quickly and truthfully)** "Though he's never really showed me where, but i'm pretty sure that he is safe."

"Oh that boy, always wanting to venture out into the world, i hope his okay and eating enough food." **(Kushina says seeming to be calmed down while making Naruto sigh in relief)**

 ***After breakfast is finished, Naruto waves goodbye to his mother while walking out the door. As her son is walking down the street Kushina ponders as to where her other son is.*** "Oh, what is this the third time this year? I wonder where Yuudai is when he decides to disappear in the night?"

"Heh it wouldn't surprise me if those two boys are on "that" team."

* * *

 _ **(Back with Yuudai)**_

"Woo, man after all that i think i'm more stronger than ever." ***Getting up from the ground Yuudai looks up at the sky and realizes what time it is***

"Oh Sugar honey iced tea! I need to get moving!"

 ***Grabbing only his book and putting it in his jacket, Yuudai climbs up the tree and starts making his way back to the village***

* * *

 _ **(Shinobi academy)**_

"Man where is Yuudai? he's never been this late before." **(Looking around waiting impatiently for his brother Naruto was starting to think Yuudai somehow got lost)**

 ***Hearing the door open up Naruto turns to see if it was Yuudai, but to his dismay it wasn't. In other words, at the same time he was happy to see that it was Sakura. Seeing her now Running towards his direction he thought she was coming over to talk to him Naruto gets up to say hello but pushed aside and landed on the ground while she says hello to Sasuke***

"Finally i'm here, i hope i'm not late. **(Yuudai thought out loud as he ran into the academy looking for his class)** "Ah here it is!"

 ***Opening the door Yuudai looks around to see that Iruka was not there yet. But what caught his eye was the crowd of girls around one desk***

"Ugh! Looks like it's ring around the Sasuke again. Uh where's Naruto?" ***Getting a closer look, while needing to push aside some girls He finally got to the front seeing Naruto and Sasuke staring at each other. Yuudai then gets an ear fell of yelling coming from the girls directed towards Naruto Much to his annoyance, the yelling then stops when Naruto is accidentally bumped from behind making him fall onto Sasuke making them both kiss.***

 ***Finding it hard to not to snicker Yuudai let out a small chuckle. While the girls were giving Naruto the death stare, most notably Sakura.***

"Naruto! you are so dead." ***Cracking her knuckles, and was getting ready to put a beating on him. She threw a punch aimed at Naruto but a hand firmly grasped her wrist, she angrily turned to see the person who caught her. When see met who it was and the kind of look he had, her anger turned to a slight fear.***

"Now i want you to really think about what you are a about to do Sakura. Cause you're about to make a big mistake, i know you saw it. It was an accident, now when i let go of you i expect you to apologize to Naruto and we can all go threw this day happy. got it?" **(Yuudai said aggressively letting go of Sakura Giving her a glare that could rival a far away Prince of Saiyans)**

"N-naruto i'm sorry for the miss understanding, and that i was about to hit you and all. ***Sakura looks back at Yuudai and sees that he still has the same look on his face.*** I...hope you can forgive me!" **(She finishes bowing her head)**

"Uhh...hey it's okay sakura you don't have to apologize, but for what it's worth i accept."

 ***Now while everyone had a sigh of relief, Yuudai shook his head in satisfaction. Everyone had gone back to their seats waiting for Iruka to come***

"Hey, Yuudai." **(Naruto whispered)**

"Huh?"

"You didn't have to be so mean to Sakura ya know, i think you kinda scared her."

 ***Looking to his left Yuudai sees that Sakura is a lot closer to Sasuke more so then normal***

"Hmm maybe."

"Maybe my ass! What got into you bro, i've never seen you like that before. The closest i have seen you like that was when someone tried to steal your food."

"...Yeah i guess you're right but i don't know what came over me. Hmm i guess i'll apologize to her later"

"Well as long as you do i'm happy."

"Yeah sure"

 ***Yuudai began to go into deep thought not noticing Iruka had just come in.***

 _(Ah man, yeah i really should say i'm sorry to her. Hmm maybe i can find a way to make it up to her as well. Huh? Oh when did Iruka come in?)_

"Okay i will now announce the squads!" **(Irkua said holding the list of teams)**

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..."

"Yeah!" **(Naruto yelled happily while Sakura hung her head down)**

"That's odd." **(Yuudai stated)**

"Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Yeah!" **(This time Sakura yelling happily while Naruto is now the one to have his head hang low)**

"And..."

"AND?" **(most of the class asked)**

"And...Yuudai Uzumaki?"

WHAT!? **(most if not everyone in the class yelled)**

"But Iruka sensei, I thought only there are only three team mates on each squad? **(One student asked)**

 ***Going over the paper Iruka couldn't believe that team seven has four members.***

"Ugh this is so unfair!" **(Another student yells)**

"Alright settle down settle down. If these are the ones who are assigned to this specific team then that's that." **(Iruka says hushing the other students and naming the rest of the teams)**

 _(Hmm, how about that?)_ **(Yuudai thought rubbing the back of his head)**

"Ha ha looks like it's still me and you bro! The Uzumaki boy's can not be separated! **(clinging onto Yuudai's neck Naruto yelled happily)**

"You're choking me Naruto get off of me!

 ***After Iruka had finished naming the other teams, everyone had got up and left for lunch***

"Say Naruto, you wouldn't happen to you know?" **(Yuudai asked in a low voice with a slight chuckle)**

"Yeah yeah i know, i packed a couple extra knowing you'd forget your lunch again!" **(Naruto replied handing some apples and a sandwich to Yuudai)**

"He ha ha you're a life saver bro! Oh um where would you like to eat at?"

"Eh i'll find ya in a minute, i'm going to go ask Sakura if she wants to join us." ***Waving while on his way to ask Sakura, Yuudai stood there with a annoyed look on his face***

"Man i don't get what he sees in Sakura. Hmph well anyway, i guess i should start looking-"

"Who are you talking too?" **(A familiar voice asked coming from a near by tree)**

"Huh? ***Yuudai turned to where the voice had come from only to see a tree*** Hey mind your own business ya old tree!"

"Are...are you really a ninja? Up here ya idiot!"

 ***Looking up the tree Yuudai was a little surprised to see that it was Zandai sitting on a branch*** "Oh hey Zandai, i thought your voice sounded familiar." **(Yuudai said with a sheepish grin on his face)**

"Yet you still yelled at a tree..." **(Zandai remarked looking down upon Yuudai)**

 ***Yuudai started rubbing the back of his head and giggling a bit making the situation more awkward then it already was.***

"Well anyway, why are you here? Are you trying to become a ninja too!?" **(Yuudai asked trying to change the situation)**

"Nah no i don't want to be a ninja i just want to be a strong Martial artist. Oh and ah i wanted to see ya and say hi!" **(Zandai answered with a soft smile)**

"Hmm but how did you know where to find me?" **(Yuudai asked as Zandai begins telling him)**

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _(Okay, so i've done all my chores and got some exercise done. Hmm dad's at work and mom is out getting grocery's, guess i should go and see if i can find some friends, maybe even meet up with Yuudai again.)_ ***Zandai grabs a small note and writes down that shes out looking for some new friends, she then grabs a spare key, walks out the door and locks it back up***

"I hope i run into some girls that would like to be friends, unlike those two annoying girls that were arguing about some boy."

 ***Making her way around the village, Zandai couldn't find anyone who would like to be her friend. Giving up on trying to find anybody today, she decides that it was time to find Yuudai and hang out with him, the problem is she don't know where to look.***

"Aw man i'll never find him at this rate, maybe someone here may know where he is or lives." ***Zandai asked a few people if they knew who Yuudai was and where he is, while some didn't really know of him others warned to stay away from him. Though she was confused as to why they would say that, she finally caught a brake when she saw a girl roughly around the same age as her with short raven black hair and a tan jacket walking nervously threw the village***

"Um hey there, girl!" **(Zandai kinda yelled out getting the other girl's attention)**

"Huh...what? Who are you? **(The raven haired girl asked nervously and with softness)**

"Oh sorry my name is Zandai Shujinkō. Whats yours?"

"H-hinata Hyuga. It's nice to meet you. **(Hinata says bowing her head as Zandai does the same)**

 _(Is it me? or is she just so adorable!)_ "So Hinata, can i ask you something?"

"Um yes. **(Hinata replies still a little nervous)**

"Hey it's okay Hinata, you don't have to be nervous. I'm not going to hurt your feelings or nothing." **(Zandai says trying to make Hinata comfortable while talking to her)**

"Oh okay." **(Hinata says sounding a bit less nervous this time)** "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh um you wouldn't happen to know who Yuudai is do you?"

"Um yes i do we're friends." **(Hinata answered blushing a little bit)**

"Oh really? Then do you know where he lives? **(Zandai asked as Hinata began to blush a bit more)**

"Y-yes he and his family lives a few blocks down there" **(Hinata replied pointing towards the direction of a few houses)**

"Thanks Hinata, and hey i know we don't really know each other, but would you like to be friends?"

"Huh? R-really!?" **(Hinata asked with excitement)**

"Yeah really." **(Zandai answered patting Hinata on the back)**

* * *

 _ **(Present time)**_

"After that i went on over to your house, and luckily there was a sign that said- **"** **Uzumaki Boys residence."** If it weren't for that i wouldn't know which house it was." **(** **Zandai said with a small grin)**

"Hahaha oh man, that would be my brother Naruto's handy work. By the way, how did you know where to find me?" **(Yuudai asked jumping up and grabbing onto the same tree branch and sat next to her)**

"I almost forgot you could jump so high." **(Zandai remarked getting a shrug and a chuckle from Yuudai)**

"Anyway, before i was about to knock on the door i heard your voice and saying things like- "Oh crap crap crap crap crap crap! I'm almost late!" **(Zandai said laughing while doing her best Yuudai impression)**

"Hehehe yeah i thought i was almost late for class. But you still didn't-"

"I followed you"

"Oh" **(Yuudai simply said as they both giggled a little)**

"Oh ah are you hungry? **(Yuudai asked handing her an apple)**

"Um not really but, eh what the heck. **(Zandai replied grabbing the apple and started to eat it)**

 ***They both sat there eating and started telling each other about their day, and sharing a few laughs as they did. After they had finished eating Naruto was coming back looking for Yuudai***

"Hey yo Yuudai! Where are you bro! **(Naruto yelled underneath the tree of Yuudai and Zandai)**

"So that's your brother Naruto? **(Zandai asked looking at Naruto with a questionable look on her face)** You um don't really look alike."

"Oh that's because i'm adopted. **(Yuudai said with what looked like a fake smile)**

"Your- **(Before Zandai could say anything else Yuudai interrupted her)**

"Let's go say hi to him!"

 ***Grabbing Zandai's hand making her blush a little, they jumped off the tree they land next to Naruto making him turn around***

"Yo Naruto. What's up? **(Yuudai asked still holding onto Zandai's hand)**

"Huh?" **(Naruto responds looking back between Yuudai and Zandai while noticing that they were holding hands)**

"Uh hi? **(Zandai says awkwardly staring at Naruto)**

"Yuudai who is this cute girl, and why are you two holding hands?" **(Naruto asked making Yuudai give Naruto a slightly confused look while Zandai blushed again pulling her hand away from Yuudai)**

"Oh uh this is Zandai i met her yesterday, i forgot to tell you about that. **(Yuudai explained grinning)** "Anyway, Zandai this is Naruto. Naruto meet Zandai."

"Um nice to meet you." **(** **Zandai said bowing her head)**

"Ah same here." **(Naruto replied bowing as well)** _(Man i hope she's not trying to still my brother from me.)_

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here?" **(Naruto asked looking suspiciously at Zandai)**

 _(What's his problem? Why is he staring at me like i'm an ugly_ _puppy?)_ "I came here to visit my friend Yuudai, and by the way you don't have to look at me like that! **(Zandai snapped at Naruto making him back off and apologize)**

"Um hey sorry to um interrupt your date, but can i borrow Yuudai for just a sec?" **(Naruto asked tugging on his brother's jacket)**

"This is not a date!" **(Zandai protests as Yuudai is dragged away)**

"Hey, Yuu yuu i need-"

"Dammit Naruto, i thought you agreed to stop calling me that!"

"Huh? oh right sorry. Heh heh anyway, i have a plan could really use your help acually." **(Naruto said with a mischievous grin)**

"I don't like where this is going." **(Yuudai said looking at Naruto oddly)**

 ***Getting a bit board Zandai started thinking about how she is going to become the greatest martial artist in the world, one of the obstacles in her way was Yuudai. Looking over at the two brothers she decided to get closer.***

"And then we tie him up, and i transform into him what do ya think?" **(Naruto asked going over his plan)**

"...Um could you go over that again?" **(Yuudai asked looking confused)**

"Ugh! You and i will grab Sasuke, tie him up and then i will transform into him. There a shorter version! did you understand that!?" **(Naruto yelled out vary annoyed)**

"Gee okay okay i understand, could you stop yelling? ***Yuudai replied rubbing his ears, unknown to them well Naruto at least, Zandai was rubbing her ears, and started to regret spying on then.*** By the way, why do you want to do this anyway?"

"Huh?" **(Naruto said starting to rub the back of his head getting ready to explain)**

"O-oh well you see, Sakura- ***Yuudai didn't need to hear anymore***

"Oh come on Naruto! Sakura? SAKURA!? Man bro why is it always Sakura with you? Not to mention i just stopped her and a few other girls from beating you earlier." **(Yuudai exclaimed while Naruto held his hands up in defense trying to explain himself to his brother) *Meanwhile with Zandai***

 _"I don't know who this Sakura chick is, but from what Yuudai said she sounds like a bitch."_

 _"Hmm I guess i should go ahead and get out of here. Mom and dad will probably be home soon, ooh but i guess i could stay for a little bit."_

"Fine fine gee's okay i get it i'll go by myself then!" **(Naruto yelled leaving making a face at his brother)**

 _*sigh*_ "You can come out now Zandai i know you're there!"

 ***Shocked by this Zandai comes out from her hiding spot and asks Yuudai-***

"How did you know?"

"Well i sensed you were here of course, it was faint but then again i am still new to this heh ha." **(Yuudai replies Laughing and rubbing the back of his head)**

"You...sensed me? Is that something you learn as a ninja?" **(Zandai asked walking closer to him)**

"Well no not exactly, you see, i can use chakra." **(Yuudai plainly says making Zandai almost fall over surprised)**

"Wait wait wait wait. W-what? How can a ninja not use chakra? Much less a really good martial artist like yourself?"

"Okay okay hold your horses. I've never been able to use chakra truth be told, but just here recently i've discovered something entirely different." **(Yuudai explains with a lot of excitement)**

"And...that is?" **(Zandai asked curiously)**

"Hehe come here watch this." **(Yuudai said leading Zandai somewhere so no one can see it)**

"Alright this should be okay." ***Yuudai then gets into a meditative state slightly confusing Zandai, she was about to say something but then Yuudai starts to rotate his hands making a sphere of energy suddenly appear causing Zandai to gasp. He stops rotating his hands and holds the energy ball in his left hand***

"Cool isn't?"

"W-what is it?" **(Zandai asks still in awe at show of power before her)**

"It's called ki...or was it chi? Anyway, this is what i use. Well at least training to use." **(Yuudai explains not going to much into detail)**

"So you've never used it before?"

"Well..."

 ***Yuudai then tells Zandai what happened the night when naruto went missing. After hearing he's story she begins to wonder if she could use this power***

"That was a interesting story Yuu." **(Zandai says making Yuudai confused at the "Yuu" comment)**

"Yuu?"

"Yeah Yuu i thought that i'd give you a nickname, so i'm going to call you...Yuu." **(Zandai explained with Yuudai pausing awkwardly at the last part)**

"..."

 _(Oh crap don't tell me he thinks that means i want to be he's girlfriend! Aghhhhh!-)_

"Agh i can't do it" **(Yuudai said slightly aggravated)**

"Huh? Can't do what? What do you mean?" **(Zandai asked concerned)**

"Ahh i can't think of a good nickname for you. And it's really bothering me...hmm"

"It's okay Yuudai you don't have to give me a nickname."

"Oh i guess you're right heh well i like Zandai your name, a lot more than any nickname i could have given ya." **(Yuudai said putting his hands behind his head)**

"Why couldn't think of any good nicknames?" **(Zandai asked sarcastically)**

"No it's because it's your name and i wouldn't want to call you anything else. Zandai it's a pretty name for a pretty girl." **(Yuudai casually says making Zandai Blush a dark shade of red and of course he doesn't notice or does he?)**

 _(Did...did he just call me-)_

"But anyway i guess i should get going my Sensei well be here soon. It was good talking to ya though!" **(Yuudai said waving back at Zandai leaving her by herself)**

"Hmm guess i should get going then." **(Zandai looks at where Yuudai once was waving to her and then leaving)**

 _(Yuudai...Heh i will become stronger than you just wait and see!)_

* * *

 _ **(A few hours later)**_

* * *

 ***Yuudai had almost fallen asleep while waiting for his teams Sensei. Naruto decides to pull a prank on their late instructor, while Yuudai went into deep thoughts trying to figure out how to master his ki.***

 _(When i am angry that's when i can use this power more...effectively but why anger? Does it have something to do with my heritage?)_

 _*sigh*_

 _(If only i had a clear answer)_

 ***Yuudai was brought out of his thoughts from the sounds of laughter coming from of course, Naruto as their Sensei had finally showed up and fallen into Naruto's prank***

 _(Not to steal Naruto's thunder buuuut...It would have been funny if his hair wasn't already grey)_

"Hmm let's see, i guess my first impression of you guy's is...I hate you all."

* * *

 ** _(Later on the rooftop)_**

* * *

"Okay then, how about we get to know each other by introducing ourselves?"

"Introduce ourselves? What do we say?" **(Asked an ever so clueless Sakura)**

"Well for starters names,likes,dislikes,dreams and hobbies. Who wants to go first?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?" **(Naruto asked)**

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. I don't want to tell my likes or dislikes, as for dreams? ... ... I have few hobbies." **(Kakashi said staring blankly into the sky)**

"So all we learned was his name..." **(Sakura said)**

"Oh really i didn't notice." **(Yuudai replied sarcastically earning a small chuckle form Sasuke but no one noticed)**

"Now who wants to introduce themselves first?" **(Kakashi asked crossing his arms)**

"Oh oh! My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen, but i like ramen from Ichiraku a lot more. I also like to hang out with my bro Yuudai, he helps me with my pranks from time to time and taught me some cool fighting skills! I dislike waiting for ramen to be finished cooking. My dream is to become the Hokage that way everyone in the village will finally respect me and recognize my existence"

 _(Hmm he's seem to have grown up rather interesting.)_ "Okay next!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" _***A/N: Let's skip this***_

 _(What a disappointment)_ "You in the middle your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are somethings i hate, and few things i like. My mission is to revive my clan and to kill a curtain somebody."

"..."

 _(Guess it's good i have Yuudai as my brother)_

 _(Hmm just as i thought...and then there was one.)_ "That leaves you, go on let's hear it."

"Heh he. Name's Yuudai Uzumaki! I like training,eating a lot of good food, and also hanging out with my bro Naruto, he's a good sparing partner but when he's not into it he just becomes a punching bag."

"Y-Yuudai!" **(Naruto protests)**

"I hate it when people mistreat my brother! **(He then shoots a glare at Sakura)** My hobby... ... ...Reading and practicing martial arts! And my dream? Hmm i'm not sure...maybe to be the strongest fighter to have ever lived." **(Yuudai finishes while his teammates except Naruto are in a gasp that Yuudai is reading a book)**

 _(Hmm so this is what the once mighty great ape has become? Heh maybe it's for the best, better to have a kindhearted idiot then a rampaging monster. But it seems he has an anger issue, we'll have to work on that.)_

"You all seem to have...unique personalities, i like that. We're going to have a mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" **(Naruto asked)**

"First, we'll do what we can do with just five people. In a survival exercise."

"Survival exercise?"

* * *

 **So um...guess this it another goodbye then i'll be back to finish this someday... ... ...Maybe...?**

 **Lol i am back in a way so i might even do new fanfics soon (Hater: what make another one that you'll never finish/come back to?)**

 **I hope that i don't have anymore writers block coming at me while i'm back... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


End file.
